Apaga La Luz
by Kurogane
Summary: -No quiero tener a un hombre en mi apartamento, me siento incomoda- dijo Lily. James miro al suelo pensando en una excusa. - En ese caso, que bueno que soy gay o.oUU- No, Potter tonto! tú no eres gay! SLASH! RemusxSiriusxJames
1. Buscando Apartamento y un Amante

**Notas: **La idea fue sacada de **First of the Geeks -Loving, and Lying-** díganme estafadora y poco original pero bueno, sino los demás de donde basan sus ideas? ^^ (Les digo que lo lean, puede tener ideas mejores TTU) 

**Sumary: **James esta en busca de un apartamento. Por fin encuentra el lugar perfecto, pero resulta que su propietaria (Lily) no se siente cómoda con los hombres, y a él solo le queda por decir algo... Que es gay :3 para eso tiene a su mejor amigo que le ayude n_n

**Advertencia: **Aunque este fic parezca para una pareja hetero (L/J), contiene escenas Slash en próximos capítulos al igual que un poco de Lemon *cheeze*. Así que, advertido estas. 

**Slash:** Remus/Sirius/James *AU*

***+*Apaga la Luz *+***

**Shot ****#****1: Buscando Apartamento y un Amante. **

James Potter pasó su mano por su cabello mientras que sus ojos pasaban por el letrero de enfrente en busca de apartamento. 

James sonrió por dentro. Esto sería cosa fácil.

Sus padres se habían divorciado y le habían pedido (o exigido, eso pensaba James) que eligiera con quien decidía vivir. Él quería mucho a su padre, ya que ambos hacían cualquier tipo de planes. Por la razón de falta de dinero su madre se había divorciado de él para irse con alguien *mejor* y esos problemas económicos de su padre no le irían nada bien a James. También quería a su mamá, pero con el simple hecho de pensar que estaría con otro hombre para después tener un medio-hermano le aborrecía, no le gustaría verla con otro hombro que no sea su padre.  

Por esas simples cosas, decidió irse de casa. Había salido del colegio con las mejores notas, fue uno de los alumnos más sobresalientes y para conseguir trabajo sería pan comido…

El único problema que tenía era… _¿Dónde vivir?_

Eso es lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo en Londres. Buscar un buen lugar donde vivir. El resto de los apartamentos que había visitado no fueron de su *estilo* por así decirlo. 

Sirius le había ofrecido vivir con él, pero bueno… eso no es lo que James estaba precisamente buscando.

Miro nuevamente el letrero, y viendo hacía ambos lados lo arranco de la pared. 

- Flowence's Quill, allá voy.

Se acomodo su mochila (de esas que se cruzan por el pecho, ñeje ¬w¬u) y se froto las manos. Era temporada de invierno, y es por eso que vestía unos vaqueros, un cuello de tortuga gris y encima una chamarra negra al igual que sus zapatos y guantes. 

- Disculpe, podría decirme por dónde queda Flowence's Quill? – pregunto a una joven, quien masticaba goma de mascar de una manera no muy apropiada. Jugó con un mechón de cabello castaño y miro al chico de pies a cabeza. 

- Por supuesto, si quieres puedo acompañarte. Te llevaría hasta a Luna, guapo. – respondió la joven, con una sonrisa pícara.

James se sonrojo levemente. -  Ehh… no, creo que ya se por donde queda… - dicho esto dio media vuelta y se alejo como pudo de allí. Preguntarle una dirección a una mujer en una esquina no era buena idea. 

- Tome la ruta 37 del bus que se para justo en esa esquina. – apuntó un anciano, con vestimenta elegante. James sonrió satisfecho.

- Muchas gracias. 

Mirando continuamente su reloj, James espero en la parada del bus. La paciencia no es un dote que se espera de él.

- Vamos, vamos… 

El bus rojo de dos pisos se detuvo frente a él. Las puertas se abrieron y al momento en que iba a entrar una mujer se interpuso y, casi empujándolo, entro al bus.  Potter frunció el ceño. Qué se cree?

Se encogió de hombros y entro al bus. Aquella sonrisa permaneció en sus labios. Por fin tendría su departamento, y estaba seguro que este sería mejor que los anteriores… mucho mejor ^-^Uu

Después de un largo paseo, el bus llego hacía el centro y unas cuantas paradas y el joven Potter había llegado hacía su destino. La misma mujer que lo había empujado al subir, tomo sus cosas y bajo rápidamente. 

Al bajar, James volvió a ver el papel que había arrancado:

**_Se renta apartamento: _**

**_Compañero._**

**_Flowence's Quill. Piso 8. Apartamento #135_**

**_Cocina amplia, sala, buena vista, tres habitaciones y un baño. _**

**_Se paga $1020 al mes. Para más información comuníquese al 555 – 0586_**

Fijo su vista en el edificio rojo vino. Se veía como un lugar decente. 

Así se acerco con el portero, quien estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. James podía compadecer al joven. 

- Em… - vio la placa que tenía en el pecho – William, podría decirle al propietario del #135 que vine a lo de…

- Oh si, si… de acuerdo. No hay problema, pase.

- Gracias.

James subió las escaleras y William le abrió la puerta. Pasó por el primer pasillo y tan solo notaba las miradas sobre él a medida que seguía caminando. "_Este lugar si que puede estar lleno de mujeres…_" pensó al momento en que las puertas del elevador se abrían. Entro y presiono el botón 8. El elevador tenía su propia música tranquila y tenía un espejo encima y atrás una ventana para poder ver hacía la calle. James alzo la mirada para verse en el espejo y se desordeno un poco más su cabello y sonrió, su cabello era lo que más le gustaba de él, aunque muchos dijeran que sus ojos marrones eran algo que admirar. 

Suspiro y giro hacía los números 5… 6… 7… por fin 8

Las puertas se abrieron y salió. 

Caminó por el pasillo y miro los números en las puertas. 132… 133… 134… 135 – Aquí. – murmuró y antes te que tocara la puerta esta se abrió. 

- Ow! Lo siento iba con el vecino. – dijo la chica, y James no hizo otra cosa más que observarla de arriba-abajo.

No era alta, ni muy baja. Pelirroja y tenía el cabello un poco más debajo de los hombros. Ojos verdes y una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios rosados. 

James sonrió. Tal vez esto no iría tan mal. 

- Um… - alzo una hoja de papel que había arrancado como se había dicho con anterioridad. – Vengo por esto. 

Los ojos verdes lo miraron con curiosidad. – Ah sí! ^^ – asintió con la cabeza. – Supongo que… pasa…

Dio media vuelta y volvió a entrar. James dio una última mirada hacía afuera y la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras si.

Una gran calidez lo lleno al entrar. No estaba comparado con el frió que hacia fuera. En cambio aquí parecía todo estar acogedor. En especial por el aparato que se encontraba en un esquina, sacando un liviano vapor para calentar el lugar. Todo estaba perfectamente recogido y limpió. Tenía unas cuantas pinturas alrededor, el color era más o menos igual que el edificio solo que un poco más alegre. Una pared estaba en blanco y tenía figuras en ella. 

- Mi nombre es Lily. Lily Evans. – dijo, extendiéndole la mano al chico, quien se quito los guantes y la tomo con gusto.

- James Potter.

- Supongo que vienes por lo de compañero de cuarto.

James asintió, viendo a su alrededor. 

- Eh, bien… - Lily lo observó por un momento. – Pero, bueno. No es por ser ruda…

James arqueo una ceja. 

- Lo siento, es que… no quiero tener un hombre en mi apartamento. Me hace sentir incomoda. – dijo Lily

Chasqueo su lengua. No, no… esto no podía ser posible. Había llegado demasiado lejos como para que lo echen atrás!!  Qué tenía de malo compartir un apartamento con un hombre.

Estas mujeres feministas de hoy… ah, no… sentirse incomoda? 

Pensó por un momento. Solo había una cosa que lo ayudaría…

_"Dios los bendiga *O*!"_

- Ah… eh… pues… - James movió nervioso sus dedos. – En ese caso, que bueno que soy Gay o.oU – _"Potter idiota, GAY?! GAY!?! TÚ NO ERES GAY!!"_

Lily lo siguió mirando, y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja se formo en sus labios. Nunca habría esperado esto. - En serio?

Mientras que se seguía maldiciendo por dentro (no que tuviera algo en contra de ello) asintió con la cabeza.

- Oh… oh… tienes novio? 

- Ehhh… - "_hazlo realista James." _– Ehh si .___.UUU – mintió, sonriendo de una manera forzada.

Un destello apareció en los ojos de la pelirroja. - Genial!! Como se llama? Si se puede saber.

James se mordió la lengua. Tenía que responder rápido para no verse sospechoso.   
"_Nombres… Nombres... No conoces a ningún hombre de aquí _;O;!!"

Aunque… solo UN nombre le paso por la cabeza, y esperaba seguir viviendo para contarlo

 -  Eh… Sirius? o~oUu

***

- QUÉ TU QUÉEE?!?! O."!! – grito Sirius, después de haber escupido su refresco.  
- Por favor, por favor ;O;!! SE_ MI_ NOVIOO .___.UU

Sirius miro de una manera no muy amigable a su _amigo_. – James, te dije que te fueras por el buen camino pero nunca me hiciste caso.

James entorno los ojos. – No, no! Ese lugar me gusto mucho! Necesito quedarme en ese apartamento y su propietaria no deja que se quede un hombre así que le tuve que decir que era…

- Ni lo repitas! ~TOT~

-… Gay :3Uu

- u__ú rayos.

James lo jalo del brazo. – Por favooor!! ;___;Uu Juro que no te pediré otra cosa… yo he sido bueno contigo… Recuerdas… Recuerdas cuando viviste un año conmigo? 

- Siempre usas eso para que te haga favores!

- Pero fue una año ·___·U

- No ¬w¬

- Pero fue un año T___T!

Padfoot suspiro irritado. – No, James. No me haré pasar por tu _novio_ para que te quedes en un apartamento. Vamos, deja de complicarte las cosas y quédate conmigo aquí!

Silencio. Un disparo y el sonido de una sirena se escucho pasar. 

*Cri cri cri*

- owoUu

- ^///^Uu

- No, gracias o~ou después no quiero que la policía me lleve. 

Sirius soltó un gruñido y se cruzo de brazos. – Ya no tengo que ver nada con la policía. 

- Ah no o.ô entonces los que vi en la entrada del edificio que eran? 

Los ojos carmín de Sirius se ensancharon. – QUÉ?! – Sacó un revolver que se encontraba debajo del colchón del sillón. – D"NDE?!

- NO! NO! – James salto y se ocultó tras el sillón. – OCULTA ESO!! OCULTALO! ERA BROMA! NO HABÍA NADA!! 

Sirius soltó un suspiro y guardó el revolver tras su saco negro. – Para qué dices esto?!?

- Yo que iba a saber que te lo tomaría en serio? – dijo James, mostrando su cabeza aun tras el sillón.

- Genial, primero te vuelves gay y ahora mentiroso.

James salió y se sentó. – Momento. No soy gay! Te dije que… bueno, mentiroso si. Pero lo hice para bien!

Sirius abrió otra lata de refresco y se sentó alado de su amigo. – Bien, ahora. Cuéntame otra vez la historia.

James se aclaró la garganta. – Estaba buscando un apartamento, por… bueno, ya sabes. 

Sirius asintió lentamente. Ya sabía sobre el divorcio de sus padres.

- Entre todos los que busque, ninguno me gusto. – miro alrededor y Sirius se vio indignado. – Sin ofender.  Y bueno, casualmente me encontré el letrero de renta de apartamento en Flowence's Quill...

Sirius empezó a toser, al momento en que tomaba su refresco y escuchaba el nombre. – En _Flowence's Quill!_?¡!

- Er… si .__.

Sirius abrió ligeramente la boca. – Por qué entre todos los lugares tenía que ser ALLÍ!?

- Qué sucede con ese lugar? o_o?

- Mmm… no, nada… eh... Cosas mías… bien, sigue. -  dijo Sirius un poco nervioso, quitándose unos mechones del rostro. 

Potter le lanzó una mirada sospechosa pero aun así no dijo nada. -  Entonces, exactamente en el número 135 estaba el lugar perfecto. Acogedor, amplió… lo que buscaba. Pero resulta que su propietaria, que se llama Lily Evans, no gustaba en tener hombres allí porque se sentiría incomoda! Y no iba a perder ese lugar, y le dije que era gay y eso la emociono n_n – miro a Sirius, a quien en ese momento tenía un rostro de no entender a su amigo. Un tic se mostró en su ceja derecha. – Y .__. Me pregunto que si tenía novio y le dije que sí owoU

- Ahora, lo que tu quieres que haga es que me haga pasar por tu novio? 

- Sí, sí 9_9

Sirius se movió en el sillón de una manera incomodo y murmuraba cosas para si mismo. Se quedo observando a su amigo, no muy convencido. Chasqueo su lengua y después se llevo una mano a la barbilla, pensando. – Bien… te ayudare. Solo porque tú me haz hecho muchos favores.

James sonrió. – Lo dices en serio? Serás mi novio? Andarás conmigo? –  se detuvo. Eso si que se oía raro. Ambos se vieron. – Eeeh… no pensé en como sonaría eso. – Sirius arqueó una ceja y no dijo nada.  

- Pregunta.

- Si? o.ô 

- Por qué yo? 

Prongs miro al techo. – Mmm... Remus no esta, recuerda que se fue de viaje. Peter, dios, no es por nada pero diría 'entre gustitos nos reflejamos' xOxU y...

- ú_ù y admitiste en que yo era el único y guapo que siempre esta disponible (H)

- … fuiste el primer nombre que se me ocurrió porque no conozco otro *O*Uu

- ¬¬U vaya, no me sorprende. Tengo otra pregunta...

- Cuál?

- No te tengo que… eh…- Sirius hizo un haden con sus manos. James frunció el ceño y se encogió de hombros, sin entender.  Padfoot entorno los ojos y suspiro. – No te tengo que… besar, cierto? Eso si que no lo hago.

- Ah!... ah? No, no! Claro que no! Mejor vámonos n_ñU

Sirius alzó las cejas en su dirección. – Adónde? 

James miro al suelo. – Es que bueno .__. Me dijo que te quería conocer, supongo que lo dijo para ver si era verdad esa cosa de ser gay. 

- Y..?

- Y le dije que estaba bien O

- ¬¬ estabas muy seguro en de mi "Sí, James te ayudare" verdad? 

- No te enojas si te digo que "sí", verdad? ^-^

- ¬w¬ Sí. – Se levantó del sillón. -  Bien, mejor vamos a comer, tengo hambre. 

- Ehh... – James se levantó igual que su amigo. – Tampoco podrás comer. 

Sirius volteó a ver a su amigo - Potter, tengo una terrible sensación en que no me haz contado toda la historia. Por qué no podré comer? 

James rió nervioso. Ahora por la cabeza de Sirius solo pasó una cosa; _En que demonios me metí. _

***

**N/a:** Bueno sí, quite una que otra idea del otro fic T_T pero les hago un favor para aquellos que no saben mucho ingles, vrd? Pondría la diré pero ff.net no lo acepta Oó! Sus comentarios serán bien recibidos :D! 

**Volkodlak Luverik Tot**~


	2. James, El Drama es Tú Dote! Part 1

**Dedicatorio: **A mi buena amiga…! Amigo Oo? Sevyyy!!! Porque lo quero *O*!!

**Advertencia: **Aunque este fic parezca para una pareja hetero (L/J), contiene escenas Slash en próximos capítulos al igual que un poco de Lemon *cheeze*. Así que, advertido estas. 

**Slash****:** Remus/Sirius/James

***+*Apaga la Luz *+***

**Shot****#2: James, El Drama Es Tú Dote!! Part 1**

- Con que aquí es? ****

- Sí!

Ambos dirigieron la mirada hacía la entrada del restaurante. **_Lux Aeterna_**

Sirius se rasco la cabeza y después miro a su amigo. – Prongs, y desde cuando eres lo suficiente rico como para pagar este lugar? 

- No soy rico. – dijo James, volteándolo a ver. – No ibas a pagar tú? ·__·

- No tengo ni la envoltura de un dulce. 

- Qué!? 

- o_ô mendigos nosotros.  

- Exacto o_ôUu

- Fue tu culpa ¬¬ por qué le dijiste en este lugar? 

Al mismo tiempo voltearon a ver de nuevo la puerta. – Ella eligió.

- Qué te vio cara de millonario o qué?

- probablemente u_ú

- tonto ¬¬

James frunció el ceño y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su chaqueta. – Qué querías que le dijera? 'No tengo dinero, mejor vamos a las hamburguesas'?

- Pues, preferible decirle eso que a gastarte todo tu dinero de vida en este restaurante. 

- Se nos ocurrirá algo, siempre pasa.  

- Bien… tú tienes gastritis y yo diarrea.  Andando! – dijo Sirius, empujando la puerta pero Potter la detuvo del brazo. 

- No me refería a eso!! – exclamo James, llamando la atención de un vagabundo que estaba sentado alado de ellos en el suelo. 

- Si, tienes razón: Tú diarrea y yo gastritis.  – Padfoot volvió a caminar, pero James lo detuvo nuevamente. 

- Tampoco a eso!

- Entonces qué!?

- Ya veras lo que se me vendrá. 

- Bueno, entremos! Tengo frío!

Sirius empujo la puerta. 

– Espera! 

- AHH!! QUÉ?!

Tanto como el señor sentado en el suelo y James se sobresaltaron. – Tienes que comportarte como un gay! 

Sirius entorno los ojos y el señor los vio con horror. – De acuerdo.

- Lo estoy diciendo en serio, Black! No veas a una mujer! 

Los ojos de Sirius se estiraron. – Me pides pecar!!! o0ô

- Ni siquiera pareces gay!  

- Por que no lo soy!! ¬¬

- Pero ni siquiera actuado! 

Sirius suspiro irritado. Miro al señor y después a James. – Disculpe señor... – el vagabundo lo miro con atención, un poco de miedo se mostraba en sus ojos, pero aun así no respondió. Espero a que Sirius siguiera, quien había tomado a su amigo de la mano y su otra mano la coloco en su cintura. – Parecemos gays? ^^

El vagabundo abrió ligeramente la boca, la movió un par de veces pero aun así no dijo nada.  – Señor, vamos. No tenemos todo el día!!

- Eeh… aaah… eeh... dios, dios, los jóvenes de ahora!!! – murmuro el vagabundo levantándose junto con su manta y se alejo lo más rápido que pudo de allí.  

- Bah, ni que fuera algo del otro mundo. – masculló Sirius, empujando la puerta y soltando la mano de James. 

Al entrar, los dos sintieron alivió al ya no estar en el frío. Sirius observó el lugar con detenimiento y sus ojos se posaron en una de las mesas de en medio, donde se encontraba un pelirroja hablando con una rubia. – Oh, dios! James, James...  – Black le dio un codazo a su amigo. – Ya viste a las linduras de allí?! – pregunto, con una sonrisa amplia. 

James frunció el ceño, y miro hacía la mesa. – Sí... digo, es Lily, la compañera de cuarto... Mmm... la otra no se quien es. 

Sirius miro boquiabierto a su amigo, esto de pretender de ser gay podía tener su lado bueno. – Vaya, no se si soportaras siendo gay todo este tiempo, porque con eso quien se resiste. 

- No exageres quieres? ¬¬

Sirius removió unos mechones de su frente y se dirigió a la mesa, con James atrás. Al sentir a alguien cerca, Lily subió la mirada y sonrió. – Vaya, pensé que no vendrías. 

- Algunos problemas en el camino. – dijo James, mientras que tomaba asiento y Sirius hizo lo miso que él. 

La rubia que se encontraba ahí, los observo por un momento y después giro sus ojos azules hacía otro lado. 

- Así que tú eres Sirius...? 

- Black.

- Sirius Black?

- Sí, así es.

- Lily Evans, y ella es Claire Berrings. – dijo la pelirroja, apuntando la joven de su lado.

- Con que James, eh? – dijo Claire, con el entrecejo fruncido. – Sabes, creo que te he visto en algún lugar pero no recuerdo donde...

James sintió una pequeña punzada... esto podría revelar la mentira. Dónde lo habrá visto?

Claire coloco cara pensativa. – Ah! Ya recuerdo! Eres él que casi se cae cuando el bus arrancó, no es así? Seguro y era tu primera vez en un bus. 

Sirius miró hacía otro para disimular la risa, y Lily tan solo hizo un ruido con su garganta. Una sombra rosada apareció en las mejillas de James. 

Era verdad. No se preguntaba como la gente podía caminar normal al momento en que el bus arrancaba. __

Miro a Claire y el rostro se le hizo extrañamente familiar... claro, como no pudo reconocerla? Era la misma tipa que lo había empujado al subir y bajar el bus. 

- Bueno, para él que esta solo acostumbrado a estar en auto; no lo creo. 

Claire alzo las cejas. – Vaya, no pensé que fueras gay, digo, cuando te vi no tenías el pinte de serlo. 

- Cómo se conocieron? – pregunto Lily a Sirius, interrumpiendo la conversación. 

- Eeeh... o_ôUu

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas. No habían pensado eso.

_"Vaya, esto será interesante..."_ pensó Claire. 

- Pues... – Sirius comenzó a jugar con su servilleta. -  Fue hace...

- Dos años :3

- Este... sí o_ô

- En... – James tragó saliva. 

- Con una vieja… digo, en un viaje... – dijo Sirius, tratando de sonar lo más natural posible. James movía nerviosamente los dedos por debajo de la mesa pero arriba se veía que estaba completamente tranquilo. 

- En seriooo? – exclamo Claire, tratando de sonar interesada, tan solo provocando que James le enviara una mirada no muy amistosa. 

- Sí... y... bueno, Sirius era pobre y había ido a ese lugar que fuimos de viaje para encontrar trabajo. – explicó James, maldiciendo por adentro. Sirius lo miro de forma indignada: ¬¬

- Oh... y se puede saber cuál era ese lugar?  - interrogo Lily, un poco confundida. 

- Era... Paris! – dijo Sirius

- Este sí!

- Y todavía no se conocían, cierto? – dijo Claire, con una sonrisa.

- Ah no, todavía no... – casi murmuro Black. 

- Y... fuiste de vacaciones a conseguir trabajo... vaya, que interesante. – siseó la rubia, provocando más miradas de odio de parte de los jóvenes. 

- Vaya, y de qué fue el trabajo? n_nU – Lily cada vez estaba más confundida. 

- Vendía... eh... – Sirius pidió ayuda a su amigo, dándole un pequeño golpe debajo de la mesa. 

James observó el plato de los de la mesa de alado, para ayudarse en las ideas. – Frutas. 

Sirius lo pellizco fuertemente, y James se tuvo que contener a no gritar. 

"_FRUTAS?!!? QUÉ YO SIRIUS BLACK ERA POBRE Y VENDÍA FRUTAS EN PARIS PARA GANARSE LA VIDA?!!? NOORRRRL!!!_"

Nota mental: golpear a James.

Sirius sonrió forzadamente. Nadie podría darse cuenta de los pellizcos y patadas que había debajo de la mesa. 

- Frutas? – dijo Lily sonriendo, y Claire se llevó una mano a la boca para contener su risa. 

- Exacto, y yo...

James fue interrumpido por Sirius, ahora era su turno de vengarse. – Sí, y James no se quedo atrás! Lucho! Y duro! También fue a buscar trabajo. Y qué? Vamos mijo, que todos las noches se ponía a hacer sus avioncitos de papel para ver si los podía vender al siguiente día!

- Enserio!? – exclamó Lily emocionada, la chica parecía estar ciega ante todo. Claire ya no podía contener la risa.  

James estaba completamente rojo. Sentía que sus propias mejillas ardían. Cómo es que Sirius dice tal cosa?!!? 

- Sí!! *O*

- Pero lo más triste es que... Sirius moría de hambre u_u y trato de robarse un pedazo de pan, pero la policía lo atrapo y le quitaron su puesto de frutas!!

Lily miró con lástima a Sirius, quien apretó sus labios, y a Claire se le hacía más emocionante. 

- James, y recuerdas esa vez en que todos tus avioncitos se quemaron? Eso también fue muy triste. Hasta trataba de agarrar en las plazas los periódicos que la gente tiraba para continuar con sus avioncitos.  Aunque se veían medio feos los pobres aviones, pero una cosa estaba comprobada...

- Qué? – dijo Lily, demasiada metida en la historia... tan conmovedora.

- De que los avioncitos si volaban, porque un día de tormenta le llego a James y se le volaron todos. 

- En seriooo? Ah, pobre de ti, James – lo *compadeció* Claire.

_"Bien Sirius, ganaste solo esta!"_

James suspiro. – Ah... si... por supuesto. Vayamos al grano. Un amigo nos presento. Fuimos amigos durante un tiempo. Nos dimos nuestro primer un beso en un bar, nos enamoramos y aquí estamos. 

Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Algo así o_ô

Lily seguía sonriendo, y asintió con la cabeza.

- SIRIUS BLACK!!

El aludido giro su cabeza hacía atrás, para encontrarse con una linda chica de corto vestido negro al igual que su cabello, y sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de lágrimas. – Cómo pudiste hacerme esto!?! – grito la chica. Lily la miro sorprendida y Claire alzo sus cejas. 

- Alison! Qué haces aquí?! – pregunto Sirius, tratando de sonar sorprendido. 

- Trabajo aquí, idiota! Ya te lo había dicho miles de veces pero nunca me hiciste caso!! Pero ahora... lo he visto todo... – sollozo Alison, viendo a James. Ambas miradas marrones se cruzaron. 

- Ya me cambiaste, no!? Y por... _otro hombre_, no!? Qué!? Qué es lo que tiene mejor!? 

Ahora prácticamente todo el restaurante los observaban. 

- Alison, tranquila, puedo explicarlo!  

- No hay nada que explicar! Lo vi todo en la puerta del restaurante! Y ahora que te escucho... – sin poder decir algo más, Alison salió del restaurante. Los clientes y meseros (hasta alguno de los chef habían salido para ver) regresaron a hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes de tal espectáculo.

Las charlas y música llenaron de nuevo el lugar, y en tan solo una mesa seguía el silencio. 

Lily y Claire se fijaban en James, esperando ver una reacción en él. Este se percato de lo que ocurría, y miro a su amigo que al parecer ya había superado lo sucedido. 

- Emm... Black! – James golpeo la mesa con su mano. – Cómo pudiste hacerme tal cosa?!?!  Mientras estas conmigo... me engañaste con...! con esa!! 

El mesero que había llegado ahí para atender la orden, los miro confundidos. Sus ojos miel vieron a Sirius, quien tenía ganas de golpear a su amigo... digo _*novio*_

- Qué? Este... no, no ·__·

- Crees que estoy ciego!? – exclamó James, dándole un leve golpe en el hombro. 

- Técnicamente o.oU

- Estoy hablando en serio! 

El mesero hizo un ruido con la garganta. 

- Pensé que si me iba contigo, todo cambiaría... pero ahora resulta que eres igual que los otros!! 

- Si, comprendo T__T – murmuró Lily, para si misma.

James se tiro al suelo y lo abrazo por las piernas. – Por qué!?!? Por qué me hiciste esto!?! Vi una esperanza!! Y ahora esta destruida! Por favooor!!! Dime que tengo que hacer para quedarme a tu lado!!

Sirius se sonrojo por completo y miro a los lados. Lily lo miraba de forma enojada y una sonrisa maliciosa se mostró en los labios de Claire. – James… estas exagerando – dijo entre dientes. 

- No! Tomaste mi corazón y lo tiraste a la basura como cualquier cosa ;___;

- Disculpen…- dijo el mesero, sin ser aun notado.

- James… levántate por dios!!

- NOO!! POR QUÉEE?!?! No me quiero alejar de tiii TOT!

- DISCULPEN!! – grito el mesero, y el resto lo volteo a ver. Al ser notado, el joven sonrió. –Puedo tomar su orden? 

Sirius jalo a James y lo levanto. – Ya veras llegando a mi apartamento o.ó – mascullo y James rió nervioso. Ambos tomaron la carta. – Mmm, venga después, aun no decido. 

- Bueno, supongo que en ese estomago cabe de todo, no? Después de tal show. 

Sirius frunció el ceño. – Y tu que te…? – su boca se abrió ligeramente. – Remus?

El chico sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. – Así es. 

- Qué haces aquí? – pregunto James sorprendido, y Lupin se encogió de hombros. 

- Ganándome la vida como mesero. 

_Ah, hola Remus!! Tus dos amigos se volvieron gay, como la ves :D?_

***

**N/a: Cortito**, lo se ;___; pero mi mente ya estaba de *pum* espero que les haya gustado :3 el crédito no me lo llevo todo, mi amiga Hakkai me ayudo en esto ^^ 

**Yaiza:** *grins* muchas graciiias *O*

**Hikaru in Azkaban:** Que bueno que te gusto, los prox y verdaderas escenas slashticas vendrán pronto :3

**Clau:** Thanks!! Tratare de ir mejor n_n

**MyrtleD****: Me gusta esa pareja... pero no se xDD tal vez terminando este fic ^^**

Aaah! Y lean **Crime**** of Innocence de Edward Wong Hau y MyrtleD *-* me encanta ese fic, aparte de que te lo dejan en suspenso y cada capitulo tiene algo que te emociona, contando con las diferentes parejitas que aparecen o!**

**Volkodlak Luverik Tot~**


	3. James, El Drama es Tú Dote! Part 2

**Dedicatorio: **A Werden! Aunque ya no se conecte ;_____;

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Slash, así que Homofobico, shu shu n_ñ

**Slash****:** Em... habrá más pareja pero aun no lo pienso bien xDD! Se aceptan sugerencias o.o

***+*Apaga la Luz *+***

**Shot**** #3: James, El Drama Es Tú Dote!! Part 2**

- Oh, ahora resulta que los gay tienen un amigo mesero – dijo Claire, sin preocuparse en haber alzado la voz. Lily le dio una mirada de advertencia.

Remus parpadeo un par de veces. Miro a sus amigos, como si aun estuviera leyendo ese pequeño mensaje. 

Volvió a parpadear y después sonrió. – Gay? – bufo – No, que va xD!! Ellos no son...

- Aaah! Remus! Tanto tiempo sin verte! – exclamó James, dándole un golpe amistoso.

- Vaya, vaya... con qué mesero eh? – dijo Sirius, sonriendo abiertamente. 

Moony frunció el ceño, y miro el rostro nervioso de sus amigos. Juraba hasta haber visto que daban pequeñas señales con los ojos, pero Remus nunca fue demasiado bueno para captar sus códigos. Inclino un poco su cabeza al lado derecho, como dudando. – Tienes algo en el ojo, Sirius? 

El resto lo volteo a ver y Sirius dejo de parpadear con el ojo izquierdo, y James se golpeo la cabeza con su mano. _"Te estas perdiendo tu propina, Moon-boy."_

- Ah sí, un pequeño tic. Tú sabes... TIC! 

- Qué estabas diciendo antes de que te interrumpieran? Es que, me intereso un poco. – dijo Claire, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha, sonriendo de forma descarada. 

Sirius gruño. _"Ya me di cuenta que esta mujer no me agrada nada de nada."_

Hasta que una pequeña idea se le vino a la cabeza...

- Es verdad, que decías, Remus? – pregunto Padfoot, alzando ambas cejas. James lo miro con temor. 

- Que ustedes... – se detuvo, y sus ojos mieles se ensancharon al ver la mano de su amigo deslizarse hasta la pierna de James, quien tan solo se sobresalto un poco. Remus espero a ver una reacción más fuerte, pero...

Nada. 

- Ajaaa? decíiiias? O.ô

- Qu-que... bue-bueno... – balbuceo Remus,  y sus mejillas tomaron un color carmín. La libreta de órdenes la apretujo entre su mano derecha, y giro de nuevo hacía James: *////*Uu... no, eso no era buena idea 

Alzo su pluma y trato de sonreír. – Qué van a querer de comer? 

***

Una gota resbalo por su frente mientras observaba a los dos chicos que se encontraban frente a él. – Así que... ustedes... están... juntos? – sus manos comenzaron a sudar. 

Los tres chicos se encontraban en la parte trasera del restaurante, poniendo como excusa en que iban a hablar después de no haberse visto después de 2 años. 

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas. Antes de que Remus mal pensara, tenían que decirle la verdad. 

- Expliquen esto!!

Sirius rió y se acercó a su amigo. – No, Moony, lo que pasa...

- Explica! No acércate! Estoy armando!! – dijo Remus, empuñando su sartén.

Sirius entorno los ojos y vio a James. – Te dije que le quitaras la sartén, pero_ nooo_, tu muy amable dejaste que la trajera!!! 

James se encogió de hombros. – No creo que cause grandes daños 9_9 Es una sartén!

- u_ú Jumm... Remus o.o

- o_ó Si? 

- No somos gay, de acuerdo? Solo estoy ayudando a James.

Remus abrió más sus ojos y los giro hacía James. – Aja! con que tú eres el que se desvió!! TOT!!

- No! ¬__¬

- No digo.

- Remus... – Sirius dio un paso hacía delante y el aludido retrocedió.

- Estoy armadooo! o0ó!

- ·____·U – Sirius dio otro paso y el chico seguía retrocediendo, hasta topar en la pared.

- Una pasó más, y grito... fuerte oxoUu 

Sirius sonrió y se volvió a acercar. – No te atreverías a pegarme.

- Quieres averiguarlo? – pregunto Moony, sin darse cuenta en que había bajado ya su *arma*

- No. – respondió Sirius, sabiendo perfectamente lo que hacia. Siguió sonriendo y apoyo ambas manos en la pared, de modo que así apresaba a Remus. 

Remus sintió más como sus mejillas ardían. Trago saliva y fijo su mirada en los exquisitos labios carnosos de Sirius Black frente a él. Todo se movía en cámara lenta a medida que movía su boca para pronunciar su nombre. – _Remus..._

Su voz resonaba cada vez más en su cabeza... _Remus…_

Una y otra vez.

_Remus..._

Apretó la sartén cada vez más mientras seguía viendo sus labios.

_Remus..._

Si James y Sirius realmente estaban juntos, no se imaginaba a ambos teniendo una noche de pasión...

Oh no, esperan... eso**_ SÍ_** podía imaginárselo. 

_"Norrrl!!! Como puedes tener esos pensamientos de TUS AMIGOOOS!!!! o//////o"_

_Remus...!_

_ "NORL! MIRALOS POR DIOS! TAN INOCENTES QUE SE VEN Y TU...!"_

_Remus!!_

_"Tienes que repetir los diez mandamientos! Recuerda después ir con el cura por haber tenido esos pensamientos!! _;0;"__

_REMUS!!_

_"PADRE LO SIENTOOO, pero en ningún lado no dice 'no pervertirás a tus amigos con la mente' _¡_______¡_"_

_REMUS!_

_"Sirius nos libre... NOO! ES DIOS NOS LIBRE!"_

- REMUS! TÚ, BABOTAS!! REACCIONA!

Remus ladeo un poco su cabeza. Se quedo mirando a Sirius, quien ahora ya lo había tomado de los hombros y James estaba a su lado, ambos inclinaron su cabeza al igual que Moony, con es pequeña duda mostrada en su rostro.. 

- Moony... -  hablo James de manera lenta. – te... esta... saliendo... sangre de la nariz. 

El joven se sobresalto un poco y se llevo la mano derecha a su nariz. La retiro y observo el liquido carmín pasar entre sus dedos.

Su propia cara roja era difícil de describir. – Oh, dios! – exclamó llevándose ambas manos a su nariz.

Sirius lo soltó y se rascó la cabeza. – Hey, todo bien? 

- Por supuesto que no... – masculló Remus, haciendo a un lado a Sirius con su hombro para pasar y seguir trabajando, sin antes hacer algo para detener la sangre. 

Sirius y James intercambiaron miradas – oxOU

- No le dijimos o_ô

- Aja o_ô

Se encogieron de hombros. 

- Ya veras que se le pasa u__ú – dijo Sirius, y James asintió. – Ahora sí, a comer!!

***

- NO! NO!! 

James vio con horror la cuenta, y la agito. – Salió más de lo que voy a pagar de renta!! XOxU!! – exclamó apoyándose en el lavamanos del baño de caballeros. 

Aun seguían en el restaurante, y al parecer habían hecho otra excusa al momento en que el *mesero* les dio la cuenta (hasta por la mente les paso la idea de persuadir a Remus, pero este se negó rotundamente _"vaya amigo que tenemos"). Lily y Claire separaron su cuenta con la de los otros, y al parecer a ellos les tocó la suma más elevada. _

El chico se pasó varias veces una mano por su cabello. – Momento. Tú eres el que comió más!! – dijo James, volteando a ver a Sirius, quien en ese momento terminaba de lavarse las manos y tan solo se quedaba mirándose en el espejo. – Te estoy hablando! Por qué comiste tanto!?!

Sirius le dio una última checada a sus dientes y posó sus ojos en su amigo. – Eh?

- Por qué tragaste tanto, Black O_ó!!!

- Es que... todavía sabía tan rico, y confié en ti.

- De qué? .__.

- En que saldrías con algo para esto, y aproveche. No todos los días como así, sabes?

- Sirius... 

- Dígalo, James o.o

- No se me ha ocurrido nada ·____·U

Sirius se encogió de hombros. – Ni modo.

- Qué!? Cómo que ni modo?!!? 

- Mira, en primera lugar, ya toda la comida esta aquí. – explicó Sirius, señalando su estomagó. – En segundo, si nos ponen a lavar platos, que tiene, no te vas a morir.

- Noo! Yo no pienso lavar platos! Qué pensara Lily de mí!? Dirá que soy un pobre y que voy a tener que depender de ella y no me va a querer en su apartamento. 

- Pues es la culpa de ella! Para que te trae a lugares tan caros?! Huy uy, perdón pero creo que voy a invitar a James al lugar más caro, huy yuy mírame, mírame! Me creo todo lo que este par dice! Si le digo que tengo una enfermedad peligrosa se ofrece como enfermera. 

Una chispa apareció en los ojos de James al escuchar a su amigo. – Repite eso!

Sirius hizo una mueca. – Que flojera repetir todo el enunciado!

- Una qué? *-*

- Eh? O_o  err... bien, desde dónde? Huy yuy mírame, mírame? 

- Más adelante.

- Si le digo que tengo una enfermedad peligrosa se ofrece como enfermera? 

- Si *O*!

- o_ô ya me diste miedo, James. No te han poseído, cierto? 

James sonrió y se acercó a él. – Lo tengo, lo tengo! –sostuvo el rostro de Padfoot entre sus manos. – Te daría hasta un beso por eso *w*Uu

- Adelante :3

James frunció el ceño y después se alejo. – Vamos, sígueme u_ú

- Sea lo que estas planeando, me parece que va a ser algo que admirar.

Esperaron unos segundos, y salieron del baño. Observaron el lugar, notando que Lily y Claire seguían platicando. 

- Vamos, dime lo que planeas.

- *O* Lo que sucede...

Antes de poder terminar el enunciado, James chocó con alguien más y lo primero que vio fue la tarjeta de identificación que colgaba del saco de la otra persona: _Gerente._

No le importa si quiera ver el nombre.

- Oh, oh! – James se llevó ambas manos al estomago y se tiro al suelo. El gerente reacciono rápidamente y se colocó a su lado.

- Se encuentra bien!?

Sirius seguía caminando, aun no se había dado cuenta del alboroto que estaba detrás de él. Meseros y algunos clientes se acercaron y rodearon al gerente y a James. – Alguien llame a un doctor!! – las oreja de Sirius se alzaron un poco y dio vuelta sobre sus talones. 

- Pero que demo... James?! 

Padfoot se acercó a la bola de personas y comenzó a empujarlas hasta llegar con su *pareja*.

- Qué le sucede?

James abrió un poco los ojos y estiro la corbata del gerente. – Dígame... que le ponen a la carne... x__x

- Es una receta secreta. – dijo el gerente

- Con qué receta secreta? En ese caso, si es receta secreta, tiene que tener cierto ingrediente que le dije al mesero que no colocara por que... porque... – hizo una seña para que el gerente se acercara más a él, quien obedeció y se inclino un poco más. 

James le murmuro algo en el oído que los espectadores no alcanzaron a oír. 

Al terminar, el gerente ensancho sus ojos grises y volteo a ver a los meseros. – Quién atendió la mesa 15?!!?

Todos los empleados se encogieron de hombros y voltearon a ver a una persona en especial, quien al sentir todas las miradas sobre él se sobresalto. 

- LUPIN!! DE NUEVO OTRA VEZ CON TUS ERRORES?!

- Qué..? ¬¬ Momento, el *cliente* nunca me dijo que...

- Esta diciendo que el cliente esta mal?! o0ó – exclamó James, incorporándose. – El cliente siempre esta en lo correcto ú__ù

Los espectadores lo miraron sorprendido. 

James al notarlo regreso a su antigua posición. – Oh dios, me duele demasiado. Creo que... estoy viendo una luz *-*

El resto contuvo la respiración.

- Esperen... es un foco o.ô

Todos soltaron el aire. 

Sirius lo miraba boquiabierto. Lily, quien se estaba parando de puntas para ver, tenía una expresión de preocupación al igual que Claire. 

- Tranquilo, ya viene la ambulancia, no se preocupe. 

- Ambulancia O.O!?– repitieron Sirius y James. 

La puerta se abrió de golpe y entraron los paramédicos, se acercaron al *enfermo* y comenzaron a realizar su trabajo. 

_"De-mo-nios... con una pastilla me iba a conformar!"_

- El pulso esta normal, pero podría aumentar. Vamos no tenemos tiempo! 

- Señor esto le dolerá un poco. 

James parpadeo. – Qué?

*bizz*

- AHH!! NO VUELVA A HACER ESO!! Hey! Cuidado con tus manos! Ve donde estas tocando!

Sirius se inclino. – No te preocupes, _amor, todo estará bien. Estas en buenas manos._

- Sirius...

- Ya esta delirando! – exclamo Sirius, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos. Una, quería verse melodramático. Dos, tenía que esconder su risa.

- Señor, tenemos que dormirlo! 

Los ojos se James se ensancharon. – NO! NO! YA ME SIENTO BIEN!

- Todos dicen lo mismo...

***

James suspiro mientras cambiaba los canales en la TV. Ahora tenía que *reposar*. Le habían limpiado el estomago completo, y nadie se había dado cuenta de que no tenía nada malo hasta que terminaron, pero aun así, no tuvo que pagar la cuenta del restaurante. Sirius se había ido ya que tenía unas cuantas cosas pendientes. 

Lo único bueno en el día fue que consiguió el apartamento y William, el portero, iba a subir sus cajas en la noche.

- Errr... bien. Sabes quien es el dueño de las principales empresas de maquiladoras? – pregunto Lily acomodándose su traje. 

- Aja... – murmuró James, sin apartar la vista de la TV. 

- Bueno, resulta que su hijo vendrá a verme. Tenemos que arreglar algunos negocios, y digamos que su mano derecha viajo a Alemania para otros asuntos. – le informo Lily, sentándose a su lado.

- Aja.

- Ya se que es raro en que venga a verme a mí, pero así lo quiso él. 

- Vaya. 

El timbre sonó y Lily se apresuro en abrir. 

Un joven alto de pelo rubio dio un paso enfrente para pasar. Sus ojos grises se posaron en James, quien seguía observando la TV.  

- Mucho gusto, señor. Por favor, tome asiento. – dijo Lily, señalando el sillón. – El es James Potter, mi nuevo compañero. 

- Con qué, James, eh? Evans me hablo de ti cuando la llame para comprobar nuestra pequeña cita. 

James volteo a ver a Lily y esta se sonrojo. – Vaya que bien. – James se levanto y estrecharon sus manos. 

- James, él es... – Lily fue interrumpida, cuando el teléfono sonó. Se acerco a el y lo contesto. – Diga?... esta abajo? Gracias George, dígale que ahora bajo.

Amos pares de ojos grises y marrones intercambiaron miradas, mientras que la chica se volvía a acercar. – Disculpe, pero tengo que atender un pequeño asunto abajo, no tardare. 

El otro sonrió. – No hay problema. 

Lily sonrió, y tomando unas llaves salió. 

El joven se sentó, sin apartar la mirada de James, quien al parecer su atención volvió a ser llamada por la TV cuando volvió a sentarse en el sofá. 

Seguía sonriendo a medida que seguía bajando su mirada... 

James se levantó de repente y se dirigió a la cocina. – Desea algo? 

- Me conformo con un vaso de agua, gracias. 

Prongs bostezo, al momento en que tomaba un vaso y lo llenaba de agua. 

- Vaya, James, qué acaso no me recuerdas? 

James frunció el ceño. – Qué? 

- Vamos! No sabes que estas volviendo a ver a Lucius Malfoy?

El vaso cayo al suelo y los vidrios se esparcieron por el suelo...

***

**N/a: **Errr... el final iba a quedar de otro estilo 9_9 pero después mi mente pervertida quería ver ciertas cosas o~oUuU y se tuvo que acabar ahí xDD!! Y aparte de que quiero agrupar cualkier tipo de pareja :D!! así que se aceptan sugerencias y con gusto las hago :3 aparte de ke akí hay pocos S/J T__T!!!

**Tsubasa Lupin de Black: **Uh si o.o este chico tiene muchas facetas!  
**MoOny GiRl2: **Aaah!! Graxias *-*  
**Karla ('Mione: **Vaya, y solo estas viendo el principio n_ñ!!  
**Sakuratsukamori: **Si o.o Lily tiene los mismos gustos xDD!! Ah... tiene algo malo en ke James si resulte serlo? T__T  
A** Yaiza, Isis Luciano, Blair84, banshee87, Edward Wong Hau, Gothic Vampire, Darkun Motomiya** y **Carlita_Heart graxiiiiias *O*  
**zafiro: **Vaya, pues James no dejare de descansar con las emociones ^0^  
**Lily_chan******: Ah si *¬* y la autora kien sabe cuantas cosas malas haga con ellos o.o  
**Bea****** YitaMoony Snape**: **Más acción no les iría nada mal =P****     
Hikaru in Azkaban: Vaya, esperate cuando los cachen o.o**

Y lean **Entre el cielo y la tierra de Sakuratsukamori!! Me encanta xDD aparte de ke la idea es muy original n_ñ**

**Volkodlak Luverik Tot~**


	4. Entre mentiras nos vemos

**Dedicatorio: **A Hakkai *O*!  (T_T por ser tan estricta conmigo) Porque la acabo de conocer y me hace mucho reír, me cae super bien, por desvelarse conmigo :3 

**Advertencia: **Este fic contiene Slash, así que Homofobico, shu shu n_

**Slash****:** Se aceptan sugerencias de pareja ¡___¡

***+*Apaga la Luz *+***

**Shot**** #4: Entre mentiras nos vemos.**

Una ligera nube de humo salió por su nariz y boca, y una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios...

_Apetitosos_

_Deseables_

_Únicos_

_Une demasiadas palabras para describirlos..._

- ¿Decías? – murmuro Sirius, y sin quitar su sonrisa inclino su cabeza hacía atrás en el respaldo del sillón, aun sosteniendo de manera elegante su cigarro entre sus dedos. 

Remus hizo un ruido con su garganta y apretó más su vaso de agua entre sus manos. – Lo del restaurante... tú y J-James... ¿en...entonces si están...?

Sirius frunció el ceño, concentrándose en la mancha del techo de su apartamento. Suspiro y volvió a inclinar su cabeza adelante con cierta serenidad mostrándose en su rostro. – ¿Qué si estamos juntos? 

Moony asintió con la cabeza. Black bufo y apagó su cigarro en el cenicero que estaba frente a él sobre la mesa (wueno, esa mothers que esta en medio de la sala .___.U disculpen mi ignorancia xOX)

- Bueno, Moony, ¿hay algo malo en eso? – pregunto Sirius, arqueando un ceja. 

Remus se apresuro a negar con la cabeza. – No, no... solo... bueno...

- ¿Qué si estamos juntos? – volvió a repetir Sirius y después miro decididamente a su amigo. 

-...

- Sí, sí lo estamos.

***

- Hay no...

James miró al suelo. Los vidrios seguían quietos en el suelo, la luz que traspasaba por el suelo iluminaba la parte donde seguía esparciéndose el agua. 

Lucius arqueo una ceja. - Ah, con que ya me recordaste. **T** y **Black** me deben muchas cosas... demasiadas, y ahora que te encuentro seguro y tú amigo esta cerca. Esta vez no se saldrán con la suya.

El rubio se levanto del sillón y se acercó a Potter, quien empezó a retroceder con una mirada precavida. – Ahora no podrás hacer nada.

James bufo. – ¿Por qué no?

- Porque tu pequeña amiga esta bajo mis mandos. Un error tuyo y pierde su trabajo, queda en la calle al igual que tú. Hasta puedo hacer que tú no consigas trabajo. 

- No podrías...

- Veamos... mi padre es dueño de las grandes empresas en este país, y otras en el extranjero. Yo creo que tiene demasiada influencia en el resto de las empresas... ¿se te hace suficiente?

- Bien, de acuerdo... no haré nada. Tan solo termina tu pequeña reunión y ya. 

Lucius entorno los ojos y siguió acercándose. – No entiendes, ¿verdad? No los dejare hasta que me paguen lo que me deben. – mascullo, de forma de advertencia. James siguió retrocediendo hasta encontrarse a si mismo topado con la pared. 

- Vaya, me pregunto qué es lo que el gran Malfoy podrá hacer...

Malfoy rió de manera sarcástica. Una mueca que parecía ser una sonrisa se mostró en sus labios después haberlo mirado de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en algunas partes. – Aunque bueno, podríamos arreglarlo. 

James lo miro con desconfianza, mientras que el otro cortaba los pocos centímetros que había entre ambos y colocaba una mano sobre su hombro. – Tú sabes... – susurro, a medida que bajaba su mano para posarla en su cintura, haciendo pequeños movimientos circulares. – Que quede entre tú y yo...

- Eh...? o_ô qué? 

La mano dejo de hacer cualquier clase de movimiento y se separo. – Te estas burlando de mí?!

- ·___·U No?

- Quién te crees que soy!? – exclamó Lucius, alejándose. 

- Es que la frase me sonó a película barata... ¬w¬U no es por ser grosero claro... ah ^0^! Como el comercial. 

Lucius sintió como una gran **L** caía sobre él.  – Co-comercial? 

 - Sí o0ô! Donde una señora manda a su hijo a comprar leche, y cuando llega el vendedor le dice "Te doy la leche gratis con una condición, pero que quede entre tú y yo..." ahí es cuando uno tiene que reaccionar u_ú ya es viejísimo el comercial .____. Hay pero es que yo era el niño de la leche *////* Siempre dijeron que lo actor venían en mi sangre :3

Lucius ahora se veía completamente indignado. – Estas... estas tonto qué?

- Tonto? Ni siquiera se te ocurra volver a usar esa palabra tan infantil en mí.

El rubio soltó un largo suspiro. – No sabes en lo que se han metido, cierto? Dónde esta Black? Seguro y esta aquí. – mascullo mirando hacía los lados. – O en una parte de la ciudad... no es así?

James titubeo un poco, sonrió un poco y después se encogió de hombros. – No, el no esta aquí. Salio de la ciudad ù_ú – mintió, y dirigió su mirada a los vidrios. – Y... no se cuando vendrá, hace mucho que no lo veo. 

- Ah, así que tú solo me pagaras?

- Mmm.. no, y no planeo hacerlo ahorita... mejor nunca :D!

Luicius soltó un gruñido e hizo un movimiento para tomarlo del cuelo. – Hijo de tu...!!

- Ya volví ^^!! 

Lily cerró la puerta tras si, y sus ojos verdes miraron con duda la escena frente a ella. – Ocurre algo?

- Ah no, el señor _MadBoy_ quería un vaso de agua, y se le cayó al suelo. No se preocupe, Lily le dirá si tiene que pagar por él. – dijo James, dándole unos golpes en el hombro. 

- Es Malfoy, ignorante. 

- Opino que le queda más el otro. Pero que más da. Ahora, con su permiso. 

La pelirroja se hizo a un lado cuando James se acercó a la puerta, y parpadeo un par de veces, un poco confundida. – Te vas? 

- Así es... tengo que ir con... bueno, ya sabes ¬///¬

Lily asintió con la cabeza y sonrió. – Aja, con Sirius? 

James golpeo instintivamente la cabeza con la puerta, y Lucius no perdió su oportunidad de sonreír de manera triunfante. – Con que Black si esta aquí!

James rió y entorno los ojos. – Hay Malfoy, no te emociones n_

- Hay de mucho de que emocionarse, me dijiste que él no estaba aquí ¬¬ 

- Claro, es que no esta aquí! No entiendes que le puse _Sirius _a mi chango? *__*U!  - dijo Prongs, como si fuera lo más del mundo ponerle el nombre de tu mejor amigo a un animal. – Dios, Malfoy, piensa un poco, quieres? 

- Pero...

- Basta ya, no tengo que explicarte todas las cosas o sí?! ¬__¬ Nos vemos luego u.ú 

- Chango o_ôuu? – murmuro Lily, y James asintió con la cabeza. – Hay, y me dejaras verlo *-*?

- ·____·U ehh... claro... – dijo James, abriendo la puerta. – Err... regresare en... la noche o.o

- Muy bien, cuídate ^^

James miro por última vez al rubio y pelirroja y salió lentamente. 

Cerro la puerta, y miro hacía ambos lados del pasillo. Nota: Conseguir un chango .__.

_"Linda... pero un poco lenta _u.

***

(Notas: Lo que venga en letras cursivas es lo de la Tele DUu)

_- Con qué te vas? _

_- Lo siento, Juliette, pero temí que te enojarías..._

_- Por qué no me dijiste antes?!_

_- Juliette, por favor, escúchame!_

_- No Rubelto, vete! Vete! _

Remus frunció el ceño y subió la mirada del periódico.  – Quieres cambiarle de canal? Se me hace demasiada tonta esa novela.  

Sirius lo volteo a ver. – TwT pero Rubelto se va, la serie ya casi se acaba! Qué no entiendes que son los últimos capítulos o.ó!!

- Rubelto? Hazme el _reharto_ favor, qué clase de madre le pone a su hijo Rubelto? 

- No fue su madre, fue el orfanatorio *_*

Remus entorno los ojos. – Como sea... pero mira nada más...! – exclamó mirando la TV, mientras que apuntaba hacía la pantalla con su mano, haciendo una mueca. – Ni siquiera son buenos actores!!

- Tienes razón, deberían aprender de mí u.ú – dijo una voz detrás de Remus, quien se sobresalto y giro su cabeza hacía atrás. 

- Tú de donde saliste? – pregunto Moony

James sonrió abiertamente y del bolsillo de su pantalón saco unas llaves.  – Me las dio Padfoot ^0^ así que puedo entrar cuando quiera :3

- Hay confianza, tú sabes. – murmuro Sirius a Remus, guiñando un ojo.  

Remus entorno los ojos y dirigió su mirada al periódico.  

- Creí que estabas de viaje. – dijo James sentándose alado de él, mientras que Sirius cambiaba de canal. 

Moony lo vio por la esquina de sus ojos por un instante y volvió a su lectura. – Regrese hace dos semanas. 

- En serio? Y por qué no nos avisaste? 

– Le dije a Wormtail. – dijo Remus, suspirando y cambiando de hoja. 

- Si, Moony, pero... Peter ser Peter y yo ser Sirius y él ser James. – dijo Sirius dejando el control a un lado, dejándolo en un canal de problemas familiares. 

_- No entiendo que fue lo que hice mal!! _

_- Haber, haber, tranquilícense por favor!! Uno a la vez... haber señora, díganos lo que paso?_

- Umm... bueno, es que lo primero en que se me fue la mente fue en buscar trabajo, y digamos que en ni uno me fue bien. 

_- Corrí a mi esposo de la casa y mi hijo ahora trabaja por las noches._

Sirius y James parpadearon a la vez.  

_-  Mamá... me despidieron hace mucho..._

- Y que hay del trabajo de mesero? – pregunto Sirius.

_- QUÉ?! Entonces qué es lo que has estado haciendo?!_

- Mmm...- Remus miro a James. – Bueno, es que yo ya había cometido unos errores, y me habían advertido que si hacia uno más me despedían, y casualmente ese mismo día un _cliente _salió enfermo por lo que yo le había servido, pero después de que me despidieron...¡¡¡Se dieron cuenta que al terminar de limpiarle el estomago al cliente no tenía nada malo!!!

_- Mamá, es que yo... soy... mfeffjke..._

- Aaah válgame o_ô! Y quién _fuep_ :3? – dijo Prongs, de manera inocente. 

Remus soltó un gruñido. – Anda, no _sep_. 

_- Haber Toñito, repítalo otra vez que el público no le entendió._

- Ah, perdóname, Remus! En serio no sabía, no traíamos dinero! 

- Como sea, de todas formas no es de que me haya gustado el trabajo. 

James sonrió no muy convencido ante lo último. Lo miro por un momento y después vio a Sirius. – ¿Le dijiste? 

_- Por favor, hijo... dilo..._

Sirius hizo un ruido con la garganta y Remus arqueo una ceja. – Este sí... verdad, Moony?

El aludido asintió con la cabeza. 

- Y que piensas? – pregunto James. – Verdad que es buena idea ^0^? 

Remus fijo su vista de nuevo en el periódico. – Bueno, quién soy yo para juzgarlos? 

- o_ô Eh? 

- Sí creen que eso es lo correcto.

- Por supuesto n_ñ Aunque Padfoot se rehusó al principió pero me encargue de convencerlo.

Remus bajo bruscamente el periódico. – Qué tú que!? 

- Sí, no te pude decir a ti pero que pensé que estabas de viaje .__.

_- Vamos Toñito, todo el público te apoya._

Padfoot trato de disimular la risa. Al parecer ambos creían estar hablando del mismo tema. James pensaba que Sirius ya le había dicho sobre *su maravilloso plan* y Remus, al contrario, pensaba que todo era verdad.

- Eh... James, de todas formas no creo que yo pueda ser... _as_

- Pero si ni es tan difícil ~_~

Remus lo miro asustado. – James, bueno... eh...

_- Hay madre, es que soy gay...!_

_- QUÉ COSAAA? _

_- Tranquilícese señora!!_

Sirius tomo nuevamente el control y apagó la TV. – Escuchan algo? 

Los tres miraron alrededor del apartamento, hasta que se escuchó un casi audible sonido de teléfono.  – Oh fuck, dónde lo habré dejado. – mascullo Sirius, moviendo los cojines que estaban en el sofá. 

James y Remus comenzaron a buscar entre el sofá. 

- Ah.. ah, dejen de buscar, aquí... Bueno?.... ah sí, aquí esta, permíteme. 

Sirius le extendió el teléfono a James. – Es para ti ¬w¬U

- Vaya. – James sonrió y lo tomo – Diga? n0ñ... 

_* Perdón por molestar, James °///°*_

- No hay problema, que paso? o_ô Espera, como supiste el teléfono .__.? 

_*Directorio_? o~oU_*_

- Ah claro xOxU... espera, ya se fue? O

_*Sip! No te preocupes xD*_

Sirius frunció el ceño. – Quién? 

James sonrió nervioso y decidió ignorarlo. – Qué paso o.o? 

_*Vinieron a verte*_

- Vinieron a verme ._.? 

Sirius y Remus se miraron entre sí y se acercaron a James para alcanzar a oír algo. 

_*Así es ^^*_

- Quién? 

_*Emm... creo que es tú papá*_

- Andale, Prongs, ya la hiciste o_ô...

***

**N/a:** Se que este estuvo medio aburridon, pero lo tenía que hacer para poner lo que viene en el siguiente capítulo, y sirve que me alargaba un poco más xDD En el próximo capitulo va a aparecer Peter xD y es el va a causar más problemas ¬w¬U

**lily****:** Graxias :3  
**Sakuratsukamori: **Umm... y todavía espera a lo que Remus va a hacer! Si de por si Sirius ya le hecho mentira... ejem, o lo que Sirius realmente kería o0ô! He oído algo de la Orden Siriusana D amor por Sirius definitivo, eh? ke bueno ke aclaras, y por fiss sigue con el fic ;0;! Eske me gusta mucho o~oU  
**yo_ana****:** No te gusta el flash? TwT Mm.. wueno D si kieres ver algo de esa pareja tendras ke esperarte hasta mucho máaaas capitulos.  
**Tsubasa Lupin de Black: **Vaya, y eso es apenas el comienzo de los pensamientos de Remus D**  
Lily_chan: **graxiiias! *O*  
**Sophie-Lupin: **Lily inocente? Naah xDDUu, los milagros si existen!! D  
**Yaiza****: **Si el trío ese es Gay, tú crees ke él no? xD  
**Maravilla divina: ** Es de las dos parejas, solo que una de eias se muestra hasta el final. Y nop, no lo traduzco, solo saque la idea y lo convertí todo en el Slash xDD porke el otro no lo es ¬w¬u así ke puse manos a la obra :3  
**Karla ('Mione:** Ké si a Remus le gusta Sirius? ké si a Sirius le gusta Remus? Bueno, eso lo tendras que ver más adelante!  
**Bea YitaMoony Snape: **Bueno, digamos que Claire ya sospecha o sospechó cuando vea las cosas más adelante (6)   
**Hikaru in Azkaban: **Pense hacer una pekeña escena de Lucius/James, pero me puse a pensar ke esa pareja no es muy... leída? xD pero un lo se .__.  
**Lamister: **Seeeh, que Malfoy los una para serlo xDD  
**Edward Wong Hau: **Pues fíjate ke me puse a pensar en tu r*r y tienes mucha razón (Lo siento Hakkai!!) y la idea de Bandits con Lucius y James me pareció genial, en especial lo de ser profesor D  
**Remus: **Ahh xDD Pobre, ahora estas sin trabajo TwT  
**amni**** & alegría: **DD muchas gracias por tú... su? Oo r*r xDD**  
kathy stgqvk: **Te mentiría que si pense en hacerlos amantes? Pero me resigne u_u, bueno, pues kien dijo ke esto iba a terminar con Harry? xD ntc… kien sabe, kien sabe Oo nadie sabe DUu

Ahh, muchas gracias por los r*r!! *los guarda en su corazón* TwTUu Y perdonen la tardanza, pero eske el Lunes entro a clases. 

**Volkodlak**** Luverik Tot~**


	5. Kiss Me

**Oh my Sanzo x__XU sorry XDDD!! ****Subí mal el capi .___.Uu....ke pena *//////***

**Notas: **Sorry por la tardanza xD, pero la inspiración no llegaba ._. y ni llego xDDUu pero bue… uno hace lo que puede TTU disfruten *-*Uu

***+*Apaga la Luz *+***

**Shot #5: Kiss Me.**

- No vas a pasar? 

- Este... sí...

Sirius frunció el ceño mientras que James seguía parado delante de la puerta del apartamento. – Entonces?

- Es que... qué le voy a decir? 

- Sobre qué? – pregunto Remus tirando terminando de comerse un chocolate. 

Sirius sonrió de oreja a oreja. – Vamos, Prongs, no creo que sea tan difícil ~_~

James arqueo una ceja a su amigo. – Ah no?

- Claro que no, déjamelo a mí (H) – dijo Sirius, quitándole las llaves a James para abrir la puerta. Remus los observo por un momento, y después se quedo pensando. 

- Momento, tú padre no sabe? – interrogo Moony, y como respuesta obtuvo una negación con la cabeza. – Ah, ya veo...

Sirius rió al momento en que abría la puerta. – muajaja

- Y a ese que le pasa? – murmuro Remus, y el de pelo azabache tan solo se encogió de hombros. 

- Ya llegamos ^0^!!...... ashhhh! Pero tú que haces aquí?! – exclamo Sirius, viendo la joven rubia sentada en un sillón.

Claire abrió un ojo, y al ver de quienes se trataban, bufo y lo volvió a cerrar. – Vaya, con que los gays ya regresaron.

- No es por nada Prongs, pero se me hace que es una marimacho ¬w¬U – mascullo Sirius por la esquina de sus labios a James, quien tan solo se volvió a encoger de hombros. 

- Oí eso... – dijo Claire, tomando de su taza de té indiferentemente. 

- Pues era para que lo hicieras. Aparte de ser hermana de Dumbo, mete las orejotas donde no se debe.

Claire abrió la boca para decirle algo pero se detuvo al ver que el Sr. Potter y Lily regresaban de la cocina. 

- James, hijo!! Cuanto tiempo!! – exclamó el Harold (bueno, es que en muchos fics siempre le ponen ese nombre XDD!) abrazando a su hijo.

James le regreso el abrazo y sonrió. – Lo mismo digo ¡0¡

- James, por fin conseguí un trabajo! 

- Que bien!

- Es uno muy bueno, ahora ya no tengo problemas con el gobierno!

- Muy bien  n0n!

- Hasta compre un auto nuevo!

- Genial! Me lo prestas?

El padre ignoro la pregunta - Pero dejemos hablar de mí… que hay de ti? Conseguiste trabajo? 

James lo solto, se sentó en el sofá y bebió de la taza de té que se encontraba en la bandeja. 

Todos lo observaron con pequeñas gotas resbalando.

*cri cri*

- James...?

- No... aun no consigo *____*!! 

Harold suspiro, un poco decepcionado. – Bueno, ahora es difícil conseguir uno. – dijo, setándose a lado de su hijo.

- Si .__.

Remus y Lily se sentaron. Sirius permaneció parado con los brazos cruzados. 

- Pienso que debiste haberte quedado en Paris, ahí conseguías dinero más rápido. – dijo Harold, tomando su taza de té. 

Sirius lo miro sorprendido.- Se había ido a Paris?

Claire arqueo ambas cejas. – Cómo? Entonces lo de los avioncitos si era verdad? – pregunto, un tanto interesada. 

- Avioncitos? – rió Harold. – Bueno, tal vez podría haber algo de eso.  No recuerdo muy bien... qué es lo que hacías, James? 

- Streap tease :D!

- QUÉ!? O.O! – exclamaron Sirius y Remus, con su padre incluido después. 

- No, claro que no. Como creen o_ô.

- Será difícil quitarme esa imagen de la cabeza :3 – dijo Sirius, al momento en que Moony se movía incómodamente en su asiento. 

- Pero vaya! Remus, a ti tampoco de veía desde hace mucho! – exclamo Harold, dándola una palmada en su espalda al momento en que este bebía de su té. Resultado: Un Remus Lupin tosiendo por un tiempo. – Si, lo se Remus, hay tanto de que hablar.

- Sirius, a ti tampoco te veía! Ah, recuerdas de 'El señor Vaca'? – pregunto Harold, y todos lo miraron sin entender. – No me digas que no te acuerdo del Señor Vaca? Si era la vaca que siempre traías cargando cuando niño.

- Una vaca? Y se llama el señor Vaca? Anda, regálame de tu imaginación. – dijo James, riendo y Sirius se sonrojo. 

- Sí, recuerdo cuando llegabas todos los días a visitar a James, y siempre cargabas a la mendiga vaca. 

Los ojos de Sirius se ensancharon.

- Y llegabas con mi ex esposa y yo para decirnos 'tienen que saludar al señor Vaca' y ahí me tenías saludando a la vaca. 'Buenos días señor Vaca, como amaneció hoy?' 'Muy bien Señor' hasta efectos de voz le ponías. 

Claire y James rieron con ganas. Remus hizo un ruido con su garganta y Lily tan solo sonrió. Sirius tan solo murmuro cosas para sí mismo e hizo una mueca. 

- Bien, solo vine a ver como te encontrabas James. 

- Pero, como sabías que ya vivía aquí?

- El hijo de Malfoy me lo informo. 

- Quién!? – exclamo Sirius, descruzando sus brazos. 

- Ah, te refieres a Lucius? – dijo James, y su padre asintió con la cabeza. 

- _Lucius_? Y desde cuando lo llamas por su nombre? – pregunto Sirius, frunciendo el ceño, y James tan solo se encogió de hombros. 

- Qué no los Malfoy son dueños de una de las empresas más grandes de Inglaterra? – dijo Remus, posando sus ojos en Harold Potter. 

- Así es. Hasta me sorprendió que me hablara cuando me lo encontré en el banco. Estaba muy interesado de hablar sobre ti, James. 

- u.ú siempre he sido un buen tema de conversación. 

Sirius se volvió a cruzar de brazos y apretó sus labios. 

- Pero no era cualquiera, me pregunto que clase de relación tenías con Sirius. – Harold bebió de su té. – Y le dije que tan solo era tu _amigo_. 

Los ojos de Claire brillaron y Lily parpadeó.

- Mmm... no se que es lo que querrá. – dijo James como si nada.

Remus se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, y antes de entrar, le hizo una seña a Sirius para que lo siguiera, quien tan solo miro por última vez a James y se dirigió para allá. 

- Sabes James, tal vez con eso tengas una ventaja. -  le dijo el padre a su hijo.

- A que te refieres? 

- Lucius Malfoy esta muy interesado en ti...

- Y me estas diciendo que...? 

- Podías conseguir trabajo fácil con él.

* * *

- Nos vemos luego, se cuidan. – se despidió Harold. – Pero que buena persona eres Lily, haber cuando vuelvo a hablar contigo.

- Seguro ^^

- No dejes que James se salga con las suyas, bien?

- No creo oUu

- Y James, espero que hagas eso mañana, hm? 

Su hijo asintió con la cabeza. 

- Te llamare mañana, de acuerdo? Ahora si me voy. – dijo el Señor Potter, saliendo del departamento junto con Claire y Remus, quienes se dirigían al mismo rumbo para regresar a sus hogares. 

Un silencio llena el lugar al momento en que los pasos se alejaban. 

Lily estiro sus brazos y bostezo. – Creo que ya me iré a dormir. Mañana temprano tendrás que acompañarme n_n – le dijo a James. 

- Sí, tan solo acomodare mis cosas.

Con una última sonrisa, la pelirroja se despidió de Sirius y se dirigió a su cuarto. 

- No puedo creer que le hayas dicho que sí. – dijo Sirius, cuando escucho la puerta de Lily cerrarse. 

- Lo se. Es solo que él espera mucho de mí, no quiero decepcionarlo. 

Padfoot soltó un leve gruñido, mientras que cogía el cigarro que había mantenido entre su oreja. – Seguro. – mascullo al prender el cigarro con su encendedor. – Vamos. 

- Qué? 

- Te ayudare a acomodar tus cosas, de todas formas no tengo otra cosa que hacer. – dijo Black, abriendo la puerta del nuevo cuarto de James, y encendió la luz.  – Vaya, que comodidad. 

James entro detrás de él. 

- Estas enojado? 

- No. 

- Vamos...

Sirius dejo salir por su nariz una pequeña y casi visible nube de humo, y se sentó en la cama. – No lo estoy. Si lo estuviera, ya me hubiera ido para ahorrarme problemas. 

- Entonces? Explica ese cambio de actitud. – exigió James, sentándose a su lado.

- Entiendo que tienes que tener un trabajo, pero por que precisamente entre todos los que hay tiene que ser con Malfoy? 

- El coraje aun sigue? 

- Desde que vi su maldito rostro en secundaria. Digo, querrá vengarse después de lo que le hicimos, y si trabajas con él tratara de manipularte.

- Pero, no creo que...

- James, no entiendes? Él ya tiene un gran poder, si tan solo te rehúsas o te revelas ante algo no sabes las cosas que podría hacer. No lo se, presiento que aquí algo acabara mal...

- Aaah XD! Vamos, empiezas a sonar a Moony.  Ahora... – James estiro su manó hacía la de Sirius, y tomo el cigarro que estaba entre sus dedos. – Dijiste que lo dejarías y no veo que hagas esfuerzos. – dijo, levantándose. 

- Ah.. pero.. 

- La otra vez que se descompuso el elevador de tu departamento y tenías que subir las escaleras, apenas llegabas a la mitad y ya estabas agotado. 

- Ah claro, ponte a subir todos los días las escaleras hasta el piso 15 y ahí ya me criticas. 

- Me dijiste que te llevara cargando a tú lecho de muerte. 

-... y si muero, no será por el cigarro. 

- Ahora, esto se va de aquí. – dijo Prongs, abriendo la ventana y apagándolo en las orillas de esta para después tirarlo hacía afuera.

- Que sacrificado. – rió Sirius, y su amigo se volvió a sentar a su lado.

- Ah, siento que tu relación con Alison haya acabado.

- Bah, yo ya sabía que trabajaba ahí. Fue una de las razones por la que quise entrar rápido. Pensé que no me había visto desde afuera pero si lo hizo. De todas formas ya no iba a estar con ella, siempre quería ponerme celoso. – dijo Sirius, y se tendió en la cama, apoyándose en sus codos.  James permaneció sentado.

- Ya veo.

- Dime a que te fuiste a Paris. 

- Mis padres ya empezaban con el divorció, y mi madre se había conseguido como nuevo esposo a un empresario de Paris. Ella pensó que si me iba con él podría establecer mejor relación y tener más conocimiento. Claro, eso fue al principio, pero las cosas comenzaron a… desviarse un poco. Todo lo que él realizaba yo tenía que silenciármelo. – James hizo una pausa y volteo a ver a Sirius, quien lo seguía mirando con atención. – Mi error fue no hacerlo. Quiso obtener algo de mí, pero no pudo y me regrese rápido a Londres. 

- Le dijiste a tu madre? – pregunto Sirius, reincorporándose. 

- No. Me dijo que ya no quería más problemas. 

Padfoot observó a su amigo, quien estaba observando hacía ningún punto. 

Le encantaba James. No sabría decir cuantas veces su corazón había dado vuelcos con tan solo verlo. 

Es por eso que Remus no se quejaba. 

La única vez en que había probado sus labios fue cuando salieron ebrios del bar de "The Old Alex".

Sirius fingió estar ebrio. Él estaba conciente de sus actos, tan solo era una excusa para besar a su amigo enfrente de la gente. James reía cada vez que lo besaba, tal vez hubieran pasado a más si Prongs no se hubiera empezado a sentir mal para después ir a vomitar y quedarse dormido. 

Ahora se preguntaba si aquellos labios le provocarían la misma sensación que la primera vez. 

Seguro que... esta vez sabrían mejor...

- Sirius? 

El aludido sacudió su cabeza, y se sonrojo al ver cuan tan cerca estaban sus rostros. – Estas bien? 

- Si este... tan solo pensaba.

_Los quiero._

- Que tal si me ayudas a limpiar primero? 

_Al diablo con esto..._

- Creo que sería mejor si...

No pudo terminar su enunciado, ya que unos labios sobre los suyos se lo impidieron. 

Sirius tomo su rostro entre sus manos.

Los ojos marrones de James se ensancharon y sus mejillas comenzaron a hervir.

Ambos jadearon, pero Prongs se separó.

Y lo que sintió Sirius a continuación fue la palma de James golpeando su mejilla derecha. 

Era la primera vez que recibía un golpe de James que realmente le hería, y no se refería a un daño físico…

* * *

**N/a: **Oh my my, es que ya quería ponerle lo dramático o0ô! Por que creo que es lo que mas se me da xOx! Y pues el final de este capi no me gusto T_T no estoy satisfecha con ello pero bue o~oU ya quería subirlo D… pero aun así… **necesito una beta** ;O; pa' que jale los cabellos D  que le guste cualquier tipo de pareja yaoi u.ú que no tenga limites y tenga el cd de Gaia.. digo xD que sea igual de pervertida X3 ya que MyrtleD la ke siempre me aiuda siempre esta ocupada x______xU y cuando necesito su ayuda esta ayudando a otros ¬¬Uu… ya ni tiene tiempo para mi T_____TUu pero ahí me dejan un review con su mail el ke kiera ;0; ke si kiere, le haré una estatua de honor *0*

**kathy stgqvk: **James apenas va a conseguir trabajo, que supongo que ya sabrás con quien xD Lo que le debe a Lucius lo veras más adelante, y a Lucius lo haré malo porque así se ve bien wuento :3~~  
**Vanesa C****: **Lucius hará más apariciones *-* gracias por tu r'r  
**Arwen**** chan:** Oops, el Yaoi se paso un pokito akí xD tmb habra un poco de Remus/Sirius, pero kiero concentrarme en los problemas de Jame,s por ahora xD y ia veras más de Lily. Si Malfoy es gay? Jaja ya veras.  
**Melianay****: **Soy de México :3 y lo puse porke realmente lo vi en uno de esos programas de problemas familiares :D  
**lily15: **La relación entre esos dos aparece más adelante.  
**yo_ana****: **XDD! Valgame, pues haber si me aguantas o.o  
**Lily_chan****: **Gracias por tu r*r *0* sus dotes seguiran desarrollandose :3  
**Blair84****: **-se sonroja- uuuh graciias *//////*  
**MyrtleD****: **Ah, pero si tienes tiempo pa' dejarme r/r TTU xDD bue… parejas para Myrtle… mm… RL/JP LM/JP SB/JP PP/JP SS/JP y una ke otra más o__o????  
**Maravilla divina:**Lo que le hicieron a Lucius lo veras más adelante .__. Y nu, Claire y Sirius no van a tener algo. Si va a ver L/J pero maaaaaaas adelantote. Sirius/James una amistad? Claro, una muy buena diría yo. Pero de la amistad, nace el amor xDD  
**Lamister****: **Akí todo chaval ke aparezca será gay xDD…excepto el padre o_o Sirius le mintió a Remus porke… eso lo veras más adelante, o creo ke akí ya se noto un poco.  
**tizia-san: **Era Lily quien le decía sobre la llegada del padre de James, y el chango… es un mono XDD no perro o.o  
**Zafiro****: **Gracias por tu r*r :D!****

Review *-*?

**Kurogane**


	6. Sugar and Action

***+*Apaga la Luz *+***

**Shot**** #6: Sugar and Action.**

Remus miro el periódico y después a su amigo. - ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué esa cara tan alargada? Me dijiste que viniera por ti temprano para ir a buscar juntos un trabajo, pero no veo que te hayas vestido. 

Sirius no dijo nada, siguió cambiando de canales con una expresión aburrida. 

32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37... 38

_- Damos las gracias al Sr. Lucius Malfoy por haber donado dinero hacia el ISNPG, toda la gente de bajos recursos se lo están agradeciendo y..._

Padfoot soltó un gruñido y decidió apagar la televisión. 

Su amigo lo miro confundido, y después de un momento de meditarlo, sonrió levemente y negó con la cabeza. – Ya veo, aun estas molesto con que James vaya a conseguir trabajo a la empresa de los Malfoy?

- ¡No me importa! Que haga lo que sea. Si él decidió ir... no me importa. – salto Sirius, levantándose del sillón. Los ojos miel de Remus siguieron todos sus movimientos. 

- ¿Por qué no le dices lo que piensas? – pregunto Moony, dejando el periódico a un lado. – Estoy seguro que...

- ¡Ya lo hice! ¡Ayer en la noche...! – se detuvo de golpe, y sin decir otra cosa se sentó a lado de Lupin, quien hizo un ligero ruido de haber tragado saliva. 

Suerte que Padfoot no lo había notado. 

- Moony... 

Remus cerró ligeramente sus ojos y miró al suelo. - ¿Sí? 

Un corto silencio se presento, y Remus dedujo que Sirius estaba pensando en las palabras que iría a decir.

- Te mentí. – murmuro Sirius, viendo al mismo punto en el suelo que su compañero. 

Al escucharlo, se sobresalto un poco y sintió un ligero golpe en el pecho. - ¿D-de q-qué? – hablo Moony, y apretujo sus manos más entre si mismas. 

- Lo de James y yo... era un _juego._ – respondió Sirius, así de simple. 

Los ojos de Remus se ensancharon y brillaron ligeramente. 

- Estaba ayudando a James en algo, es una larga historia. Juro que te la diré más tarde. – dijo Sirius, observando al otro por la esquina de sus ojos, sin voltearse por completo. 

- Ah... 

- ¿Estas enojado?

- No. – mintió Moony.

En pocos segundos nadie dijo nada, y en eso, Sirius se inclino hacia el frente con el entrecejo fruncido. - Pero aun así... me atreví a besarlo. – musito, apretando sus labios.

- ¿Y.. y... él que...? 

Sirius bufó y con sus dedos largos retiro los mechones de la frente. – Vamos, un rechazo no es para tanto o sí?

Remus lo miro sorprendido. – Sirius... – murmuro acercándose un poco hacía él. – No creo que hayas hecho algo incorrecto. E-es algo que... no se puede evitar... es decir...

- Pero tampoco hice algo correcto. ¡Digo! – sonrió abiertamente, pero Remus aun así pudo notar que no era una sonrisa sincera. – Se superara rápido! 

- Sirius...

Sirius negó ligeramente con la cabeza, y sin pensarlo dos veces, extendió su mano hacía la de Remus, y la tomo entre la suya. - ¡Iremos por un trabajo! 

La sangre de Remus no tardo en subirse hasta la cabeza. El fuerte color carmín en su rostro era muy notable. Jadeo un poco y separo su mano de la de Sirius, y este lo miro sorprendido, pero al ver como sus mejillas se sonrojaban, le sonrió ligeramente, y acomodándose nuevamente uno de sus largos mechones negros, se inclino más hacia el pequeño cuerpo del otro. 

Los tiernos labios de Remus se abrieron ligeramente. – Sirius... – pero antes de que pudiera decir más, el suave dedo índice de Black se colocaron sobre ellos. 

- Shhh... tranquilo, _Remus..._

_*+*_

Carpetas, plumas, contratos y cualquier especie de objetos que se encontraban en el escritorio, cayeron bruscamente al suelo mientras que ambos comenzaban un debate de lenguas. 

El más alto lo tomo por la cintura y lo obligo a que se sentara en el escritorio al momento en que empezaba a pasar sus labios por su largo cuello.

Un largo y grave gemido escapo de su boca al sentir su lengua deslizarse por su cuello. 

Hacía mucho tiempo que deseaba esto...

_No te tengo que… besar, cierto?_

Entreabrió sus ojos marrones y los posó en la puerta cerrada de la oficina, pero no tardo en cerrarlos de nuevo al sentir como el otro comenzaba a desabotonar su camiseta, y al momento en que su pecho estuviera expuesto, no perdió la oportunidad en lamer cada parte de ello… 

_Eso si que no lo hago._

...y en pasar sus manos frías por él, tan solo provocando que la piel se estremeciera a cada tacto. 

_Ah!... ah? No, no! Claro que no!_

La mejillas del otro estaban hirviendo, estiro su cuello hacía atrás y jalo ligeramente del rubio cabello entre jadeos. 

- _Lucius...!_

Arqueo su espalda en la oscura habitación, y sin poder seguir con otro paso gracias al mar de pensamientos en el que se encontraba: lo empujo fuera del escritorio. 

- ¡Gagh!

Escucho como se levantaba del suelo y se dirigía entre la oscuridad hacia una parte de la habitación. 

Las cortinas de las largas ventanas de la oficina fueron corridas bruscamente. 

James miró al techo, aun extendido en el escritorio, con un ligero rayo de luz posándose sobre su rostro. Sus mejillas seguían sonrojadas y su boca entreabierta a medida que traba de recuperar la respiración. 

Lucius miro por la ventana, y dando vuelta sobre sus talones, observo con detenimiento como su pecho descubierto bajaba y subía ligeramente.

- Sal, y antes de irte llama a Evans. – dijo como si nada hubiera pasado. Se acerco a lado del escritorio y se inclino para tan solo recoger unas hojas y empezar a observarlas. 

James hizo una mueca y se levantó. _"Ya se enojo."_

Se acomodo su camiseta y al igual que Malfoy, se inclino y tomó una carpeta. – No lo se, creo que este no sería un trabajo apropiado para mí. 

Lucius se sentó en la silla negra rotatoria de enfrente de su escritorio, encarando a la ventana. James entorno los ojos y murmuro un par de cosas aprovechando que lo tenía de espaldas. 

- Haz lo que quieras. – habló Lucius, y James sonrió de manera superior.

- Bien. – dijo James, dando media vuelta y acercándose a la puerta. Apenas hubo tocado la perilla cuando la voz fría volvió a pasar por sus oídos. 

- Claro esta, sino quieres que pase el _ya-sabes-que_ por lo que _ya-sabes-que-hicieron. _– agregó, sonriendo para si mismo mientras prendía un cigarro. Sonrió más descaradamente al imaginarse el rostro que tendría que estar poniendo James Potter. 

Por supuesto que no se imagino que el dedo de James ya había bajado. (na: no tengo que explicar eso, o sí?)

- Black esta aquí, no es así? – siguió hablando, y una ligera nube de humo salió por boca. – No estaría nada mal hacerle una visita. 

- Si gustas hacerlo. Pero mejor creo que ya me iré a...

- Potter. – lo interrumpió Lucius manteniendo su sonrisa. - Mañana temprano te quiero aquí. Shacklebot te dirá cual será tu puesto. O... ¿acaso tienes otra opción? 

James sonrió y sin decir otra cosa, salió de ahí dando un portazo. 

+*+

- ^^

- o_o

- ^///^Uu

- o_oUu Ehh… ¿Qué?

Lily siguió sonriendo y fijo su vista afuera a través del vidrio del elevador a medida que seguían subiendo. – No es nada… es solo que me da gusto que por fin tengas trabajo sin muchos problemas. 

James ladeo un poco su cabeza y parpadeo. Después de unos segundos de haberla observado le regreso la sonrisa. – Con mi gran intelecto obviamente no fallaría u__ú – dijo Prongs, haciendo que la pelirroja soltara un pequeña risita. 

-Y bueno… - habló Lily, mirando al suelo y el otro no supo que clase de expresión estaba colocando ya que sus largos mechones rojizos cubrían sus rostro. – Me estaba preguntando si… podría… que si yo podría… 

James se rascó la cabeza, confundido. 

Sin previó aviso la chica lo tomó de ambas manos haciendo que algunos papeles que sostenía resbalaran y se dispersaran por el suelo del elevador. Potter por un momento creyó ver un destello en sus ojos verdes. 

- Me preguntaba si podría hacerte algo *-*? 

- ¿Có-cómo qué? 

- ¡De comer! 

- No tienes que hacerlo ·__·

- Lo que sucede… es que cuando estoy feliz por algo me dan ganas de cocinar para alguien n_n. – le explico Lily, soltando un poco sus manos. – Además, quiero reanimarte esos ánimos. Desde en la mañana te he visto un poco triste. – murmuró la chica, volviendo a apretar las manos de James. 

- Ah... eso... no, no es nada :D! es solo que he estado pensando en otras cosas, nada más. – dijo James, separando sus manos ya que las puertas del elevador se habían abierto. Se inclino al suelo y recogió los papeles. – Vamos. 

Lily asintió con la cabeza y salió junto con él. 

Ella sabía que tener algo que ver con su _pareja_. 

Lo supo desde ayer en la noche cuando había ido por un vaso de agua a la cocina. Escuchó un grito, he iba a ver lo que sucedía, pero en ese momento Sirius salía rápidamente del cuarto de James y desde el momento en que dio un portazo para salir del apartamento, no lo volvió a ver. Después, no pudo hacer nada; se asomo al cuarto y James ya estaba recostado en su cama sin querer voltearse. 

+*+

- No! No quiero ir!

- ¡ANDA! 

- _No queyo, no queyo_ o!

- No te cuesta nada!

- Si me cuestaaa! Me cuesta sudor!

- ¡No esta tan lejos! 

- Me usaste, me usaste T0T! Usaste tu cuerpo para manipularme! 

Remus soltó un gruñido y soltó las piernas de Sirius de golpe, mientras que este último se aferraba más a la pata del sillón. 

- ¡Yo no hice nada de eso! ¡Que infantil eres! – salto Remus, cruzándose de brazos. – Llevo toda la mañana haciendo lo mismo. 

- Y qué? nadie te obliga! Yo puedo arreglar mis cosas, no necesito de ayuda de nadie, gracias! 

Remus lo miro por un momento y suspiro. – Bien. Como quieras. – mascullo, sentándose sobre el sillón. 

Sirius alzó la mirada hacia él. – Ya no intentaras llevarme con James? – dijo, soltándose un poco de la pata. 

- No. Lo que el niñito quiera es lo correcto. 

Padfoot sonrió y se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo su chaqueta negra. – Así me gusta, que me obedezcas o0ó!

 Lupin desvió la mirada. – Lily es muy linda. – murmuro como si nada. Las orejas de Black se alzaron un poco, e hizo una mueca no muy agradable. – Estoy seguro de que sabrá _mantener_ a Prongs. 

Sirius entornó los ojos, pero pronto se quedo pensando. _Y que tal si _esa_ le quiere quitar a SU James?. _

_Ya! Ya! A ti que te importa, Black!_ – se dijo a sí mismo. 

- Que haga lo que sea. – dijo Sirius, meneando su cabeza. Se acercó a la mesita de enfrente y tomó la lata de refresco; la abrió y una pequeña línea de espuma salió y rodeo la orilla de la lata. – A mí no me importa. – musito al último para tomar del refresco. 

- No te estoy obligando a que lo hagas. 

Sirius se encogió de hombros. 

- Pero si quiero obligarte a que vayas o0ó! 

+*+

James miró al plato que se encontraba colocado frente a él. No pudo evitar que una gotita resbalara por su frente. 

Hizo un ruido con su garganta y se desabotonó los primeros botones de su camiseta.  Miro al techo y medito un poco antes de volver su vista al plato. 

- Este... no es por ser rudo ni nada pero… que _se supone _que es ·__·? – pregunto, señalando al plato en el cual ciertamente se podía observar comida que no se clasificaba como saludable. 

- Es... – la chica hojeo el libro de recetas. -  Este… vaya, ya no me acuerdo n_n

- N-no te acuerdas x__xUu?

- No .__.

- No tiene veneno verdad 9_9?

- No ¬¬U… pero vamos, pruébalo n_n las apariencias engañan!

James trago saliva y tomó la cuchara. Siguió observando al plato, como si mantuviera una guerra silenciosa entre la comida.

Acercó la cuchara al plató, y deslizándola tomó una pequeña porción de la comida. Subió la mirada y Lily lo seguía mirando. 

_Tal vez no sabe tan mal…_

A continuación, su lengua tuvo contacto con la comida. 

_No por nada podía mentir tan bien._

- Ah… este… ummm que rico sabe!

Como todos los esperamos, su estomago tenía una nueva batalla. Si todos los días comería así… no viviría para contarlo.

- En serio *0*?

- Este, sí! Pero esperáme, tengo que ir al baño. No tardo.  – dijo James, sonriendo y levantándose de su asiento. 

Camino a paso normal, pero al perder la vista de la chica, corrió hacía el baño y abrió la puerta como pudo para después inclinarse en el retrete y escupir. 

- Oh, dios... – murmuro, bajando la palanca.  Se reincorporo nuevamente y se colocó delante del espejo que posaba sobre el lavamanos. 

Abrió la llave y el agua fría comenzó a salir; enjuago un poco su boca y observo su reflejo. Se quedo por un momento así, hasta que reacciono al oír unas voces que se escuchaban por lo lejos. 

- _Bien! Bien! entrare pero no dire NADA! Entiendes? _

_- Sí y si. Pero anda, vamos ya. _

Sus ojos se ensancharon y sus mejillas tomaron pronto un color carmín. – Hay no. 

- Lily! No estoy! No es…! - giró sobre sus talones pero perdió el equilibrio, gracias a una barra de jabón, y cayó al suelo.  

- Ah! Vaya! Pasen! – escucho la voz de Lily. – James? Ah si, esta en el baño!

- Nosotros esperamos, verdaaad? – esa era la voz de Remus y lo último que había dicho se notó de manera forzada. 

- Si creo que… ahora regresa .__. – siguió hablando Lily, y al momento en que volteo a ver la puerta abierta del baño, los otros más lo hicieron.  – James...!

*PASS*

La puerta se cerró de golpe. 

- Oh santo ·__· que pasó? 

James se maldijo. Que tonto! Ni siquiera pudo disimularle en cerrar la puerta en silencio. – Ahh, porque me pasa esto a mí!

Lily rió nerviosa. – No creo que se quede por mucho tiempo ahí, verdad? 

+*+

Remus miro su reloj. – Mmm… al parecer no saldrá… - suspiro, después de haber  esperado a su amigo durante una hora y media.

Sirius soltó un gruñido. – Estar esperando por nada. Mejor vámonos. – dijo al momento en que se levantaba.

- Sí, tienes razón. – concordó Remus, haciendo lo mismo que su amigo.  

- Si sale James le avisas que vinimos… _aunque yo se que ya lo sabe_. – dijo Sirius, resaltando las últimas palabras. 

- Nos vemos, Lily, te cuidas. – se despidió Remus, saliendo del departamento. 

Con una última mirada hacia la puerta del baño, Sirius salió detrás de Lupin. 

James se sobresalto un poco al oír la puerta cerrarse. Ya se estaba quedando dormido, y si alguien se preguntaba lo que estaría haciendo durante todo ese tiempo, la respuesta la encontraría gracias a las pequeñas figuras de intento de muñecos hecho de papel higiénico. 

- Rayos… - se reincorporo y a pasó medio dormido, abrió la puerta y salió del baño. 

Lily arqueo una ceja al ver como se colocaba enfrente de ella, estirando sus brazos sobre su cabeza. – Vaya, paso mucho!

- ¿Podría preguntare algo? 

- Sí, claro.

- Qué fue lo que Sirius te hizo para que te comportes de una manera tan fría con él? 

James mantuvo sus manos sobre su cabeza. – Eeeh...

Antes de que pudiera contestar, la puerta se volvió a abrir. – Ah, Lily, olvide mi chaqueta… - Remus se detuvo de golpe, y una sonrisa se formo al ver a James. – Vaya…

Los brazos de James cayeron pesadamente. – Ugh =__=

+*+

James se inclino sobre la mesa y sopló a su taza de té. – Ñam… justo como me gusta. – murmuro, reincorporándose. 

Sirius golpeaba sus dedos sobre la mesa de la cocina. – James...

- Ah! Pude conseguir el trabajo! No _batalle_ en hacerlo. – le informo Prongs, meneando su té con el dedo índice. Una señal de nervios.

- Bien, pero James...

- Shacklebot y Bones trabajan ahí! Te acuerdas de ellos? – lo interrumpió nuevamente. – Estoy seguro que Shacklebot trama algo. 

- James…

- Y veras que…!

- James! 

Silencio.

- Dejemos esto, si? Si me vas a decir algo al respecto dímelo en la cara, quieres? No me tienes que estar inventando cuentos. 

James sacó su dedo del té y lo chupo. Suspiro y después miro a su amigo. – No es eso. Es solo que… bueno, pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que te pidiera ayuda. – musito. 

- Para qué son los amigos, entonces? O acaso te hice sentir incomodo?

Nuevo silencio. 

- James? 

-... ¡Hoy vi a Peter! 

Sirius se levanto de golpe. – ¡¡MALDITA SEA, JAMES! ¡¡No cambies el estúpido tema!! – rugió, tomando las muñecas del otro y apretándolas. - ¡Que coño te pasa! ¡_Tú _no eres así! ¡Ya te dije que me lo digas en LA CARA! ¡¿Es tan difícil?! 

James lo miro fijamente a los ojos sin atreverse a decir algo. No se esperaba esa reacción de él. – Yo...

- No, espera... lo siento, olvídalo. – dijo Sirius, soltándolo. – No sirve para nada. Le diré a Lily que ya puede entrar.  – tomó su chaqueta de la silla y salió de la cocina. 

- Vámonos, Moony. – escucho la voz de Sirius.

- Qué paso? – pregunto la voz de su amigo. 

- Nada, nada. Sigue igual. Adios, Lily. 

- Nos vemos, Lily. 

Y ahora, para no volverse a abrir, la puerta se cerró.  Lily siguió observando el mismo punto. Todo esto la tenía realmente confundida. Tal vez… en es algo en lo que no se puede involucrar, por más en que James le había caído bien, pero tampoco no quería tener a un compañero tan desanimado. 

Aunque… podría alegrarlo con _algo._

Los pasos de Lily resonaron al momento de entrar a la cocina. – James? – lo llamó, y este alzo la mirada.

- Um? 

Lily se sentó frente a él y lo tomó de la mano, sonriendo. – Me permites a ayudarte a olvidar un poco? – le pregunto.

– Qué? 

- Vamos, solo di que sí! – exclamo la chica, agitando un poco su mano. 

James parpadeo, confundido.

- Sabes que aun así lo haré. 

- D-de acuerdo.

Lily sonrió aun más satisfecha y se levantó. 

No sería difícil conformar a un hombre con un poco de _acción._

+*+

**Notas:  Este** capitulo estuvo un poco… rápido o.o? ñee DD es que ya lo quería terminar x_xUu y aparte no voy a tener mucho tiempo ._. mas o menos faltan como 3 o 4 capis para que se acabe el fic XD pero tratare de ir más rápido al escribir o0o muchas gracias por los reviews *O*!! Vaya! Peter fue nombrado en este capi! En el siguiente capitulo ya empece algo de humor XDUu

**Tsubasa Lupin de Black, tizia-san, Nani , Lily_chan, kathy stgqvk , Cucaracha,  
Mosca:** Si se que Lily y James se conocieron en Hogwarts, pero por si no te habías dado cuenta esto es un "UA" Universo Alterno, es por eso que la *magia* no ha parecido aquí (lo dice en el primer capi o.o). También se cuales son los _APODOS_ de ellos en español pero a la mayoría de la gente le gustan más como suenan en ingles, y la mayoría de sus fics los escriben de esa forma. Y  los _EMOTICONES_ o como tu les dices "caritas lindas" las puedo usar cuando sea y donde quiera, ya que este no es el primer fic que las usa entre diálogos. Si me vas a hablar de redacción, primero aprende a criticar de una manera mejor, por que en realidad tu crítica se me hizo una de las más tontas, digo,  eso nada que ver, tan solo se ve tu coraje, y si me quieres hacer uno a mi no lo harás, ya que hay mucha gente a la que le gusta el fic tal y como esta ^^ y claro que admito que la redacción es mala, pero es que siempre quiero terminar las cosas rápido.  
**Darkun Motomiya** ((las parejas anormales? Vendrán aun mas XD!)) **Hikaru in Azkaban**((gracias n_n)) **Vanesa C** ((lo dramático ni me dura))** anna**, **yo_ana**((un Lily/James por 10 segundos xD)) **Maravilla divina** ((gracias por existir xD))** Estela **((Remus sufrirá xD)) **Yaiza **((pues ya vez que cada quien tiene sus secretos o)) **Am@nd@ Black **((a James! A James! xDD ntc!)) **Natasha Riddle** ((No te preocupes, habra más de esa pareja, y sip, a Claire se tiene que soportar n_n)) **mortifaga**((ya somos dos! A mi tmb me encanta *O*))** Edward Wong Hau **((oh gracias, me gusta serlo :3)) Dunkel ((gracias por robar mi exnick nick ¬¬UU)) **Zafiro, Freezed Drake, Shady**  ((sorry por hacerte esperar, tratare de ir más rápido n-n))

Nos leemos pronto n0n!

Leaan T0T --- http:// www .fanfiction.net / read. php?storyid = 1794422 ((solo borra los espacios xD))

Welcome: volkodlak_tot@hotmail.com 

Review *-*?


	7. Trabajo Tú Qué pido?

**Notas: **La última escena se la quiero dedicar a **Ruffy**** D'Monkey **xD antes Edward ..-U se que no he hablado contigo, pero como querías ver algo de eso nn ((coff coff luego no vayas a salir con 'y esta hipócrita?')) pero es en serio ù-ú, espero que te guste ٭-٭Uu

**SLASH:** Ya sabía que mal pensarían ٭zape٭.Tranquila señoras ¬o¬

٭**Emm… se que a muchas personas no les agrada que se use continuamente los emoticones porque disminuyen mucho_ la redacción_, pero este fic se trata de hacer como algo humorístico, y creo que los emoticones me ayudan, en especial porque los emoticones sirven mucho para alejar lo dramático y que las cosas no se tomen muy en serio.**

**coff**** coff de acuerdo, de acuerdo!! Admito que hay mucho OCC en ese fic!!**

**Apaga la Luz**

**Shot**** #7: Trabajo. Tú. Qué pido?**

- Déjenme entender... en busca de trabajo? Ja! TÚ también, Sirius? Que alguien me pase una camara! – exclamo Peter un viernes por la noche mientras servía en el Steven's Coffee. Sirius y Remus se encontraba sentados en uno de los sillones del Café, y decidieron hacerle una –amistosa- visita a su viejo camarada.

- Sigue hablando y te rompo la cara gorda!!

Remus suspiro e inclino su cabeza para observar su taza de café, hundido en sus **pensamientos**. _" ya le habré echando azúcar _o.o? _Creó que no_ u.ú _bueno, una media cucharada más _nn"

- Pues mira. – Peter alzo el periódico. – La mayoría de estos trabajos piden personal que sepa manejar... y tú no sabes

- Ya, ya ¬o¬ estoy en eso!

Peter se sobresalto un poco. – De acuerdo! De acuerdo!

- Pero tengo una idea mejor..

- Qué?

- Renuncia a este trabajo para yo entrar o.ó...

Hubo silencio en la mesa. Las personas seguían hablando y el olor a café llenaba todo el lugar.

Ambos se observaron mientras que Remus daba ligeros sorbos a su taza. De pronto, Peter y Sirius comenzaron a reír.

- Ah!! Pero que buen chiste, Sirius! – exclamo Peter, riendo y golpeando la mesa con la palma de su mano. Sirius, al igual que él seguía riendo, pero aquella sonrisa sádica se formo en sus labios.

- E-es en serio! – dijo Padfoot, arqueando sus cejas sin dejar de sonreír.

Aun así, Peter siguió riendo. – Vaya! Y por un momento pensé que lo decías en serio! Digo, tú? Sirviendo café? Es como si Remus de pronto decidiera posar sin ropa!! – finalizo, dándole un golpe en la espalda al aludido, quien escupió su café ante el golpe.

- Oh, no lo dudo! – siguió Black

- Deberías ser comediante!! Oh espera, tus chistes son pésimos!!

La sonrisa de Sirius se borró de golpe, y una vena empezó a sobresalir de su frente. Para tranquilizarse, soltó un largo suspiro, del cual Wormtail no se había dado cuenta debido a que seguía muy distraído riéndose.

Rieron nuevamente a dúo.

- Bueno, al menos no estoy gordo! **--** ٭(oo)٭...

Risas.

- Al menos tengo trabajo!

Más risas.

- Pues puedo conseguir un trabajo decente!

Ya saben.

- Pues es una lastima, conociéndote como el vago que eres! No me sorprendería que un día de estos amanecieras en un lugar que no conoces!

Sirius soltó un gruñido y se levanto de golpe, provocando que la mesa se moviera bruscamente, al momento en que tomaba a Peter por el cuello de la camisa. – Mira tú...!

- No! Mira tú, Padfoot! – exclamo Remus con una sonrisa. Su camiseta estaba manchada de café, gracias a Black, por la forma en que se había levantado, pero el coraje que estaba acumulando había desaparecido cuando noto algo en el periódico. – Si aprendes a manejar, podrías conseguir un trabajo con un buen sueldo!

Padfoot parpadeo y dejo a Peter, sacudiéndolo un poco al final y miro el periódico con detenimiento. – Es... chofer? O.o estas loco? YO, YO, YO Sirius Black.. Chofer ¬o¬#!?

- Bueno ¬¬ solo quería ayudar, no lo tienes que tomar.... lo tomare yo nn – dijo Lupin, arrebatándole el periódico. – A parte, es solo un trabajo temporal, no es como si fueras a trabajar como eso para toda tú vida.

Sirius observo a su amigo por un momento y después le sonrió. – De acuerdo, lo tomare uú solo por que tengo que pagar la renta de mi hogar o.o... al menos que quieras a alguien con una buena cualidad de vida viviendo contigo :3

- Gracias, pero ya tengo al perro. – dijo Moony, agregándole azúcar a su café.

- ¬¬... bien, solo necesito unas cuantas clases de manejo y taran! Ahora...

Peter se sobo el cuello y lo volteo a ver.

- Quién me presta dinero para pagar clases?

- Vaya! No quieres que te consigamos el carro de una buena vez!?

- Eso también estaría bien.

Remus soltó un largo suspiro y negó levemente con la cabeza. – Vamos, Padfoot, tanto como Wormtail y yo no tenemos tiempo para ayudarte.

– Pero si cuando entraron dijiste que...! – Pettigrew no pudo terminar el enunciado, ya que sintió un tremendo golpe debajo la mesa, proveniente de su camarada Lupin.

- Lídiatelas solo. – finalizo Moony, tomando una servilleta para secarse el café de su camiseta.

- Malo ¬o¬! pero cuando quieras algo vas a ver! "Sirius, podrías...?" Nada! "Sirius, me dejarías...?" Nothing! "Sirius, quieres que...?" Never! – exclamaba Black cuando se levantaba de la silla, y su amigo solo opto por entornar los ojos.

- Terminaste?

- Si .

- Bien.

- Oh, eres excelente Moony T0T! – chillo Sirius, acercándose a él, y al estar a una distancia apropiada, tomó el rostro del pálido chico entre sus manos y lo beso en los labios.

Peter movió su quijada un par de veces al ver la escena.

---

Veamos... sigamos las reglas de las definiciones. Si consultas en tu diccionario más cercando (dije cercano) algunas de estos siguientes puntos son los que vendrán (dije _algunas_, mierda)

**Acción: **

- Efecto de hacer. (aja, aja… hacer)

- Ejercicio de potencia. (aja, aja la potencia)

- En las obras narrativas, dramáticas y cinematográficos, sucesión de acaecimientos y peripecias que constituyen un argumento. (no, gracias, ya tengo mucho)

Nop, en ningunas de esas dice: estar parado enfrente de un lugar en el que nunca esperaste estar.

Ahora James Potter era una imagen que admirar, una se preguntaba si su rostro podría estar más pálido. No señoras, no, Lily no es mala, solo quiere ayudarlo, claro. Pero lo que ella no pensó en los resultados de problemas psicológicos.

Si de por sí! Batallo 10 años para quitarse de la mente a sus tías. Siempre acosándolo. No, señoras, no, no me refería sexualmente. Solo era la pregunta que le hacia Sirius todos los días: "¿Cómo amanecieron hoy tus mejillas, Jamie? Siempre tan suavecitas por tanto que te las estiran, apuesto a que son más suaves que el traserillo de un bebé ٭O٭!"

Pero eso ya es otra historia.

La pregunta que pasaba por la cabeza de James era: "¿Qué hago aquí?" y no se encontraba filosofando en esos momento.

- Eh… Lily?

- Sí?

James hizo un ruido con su garganta. – Bueno... gracias por tratar... digo, por animarme

- No es nada n-n

- Este.. si... pero tengo una pregunta.

- Adelante.

- Por qué entre todos los lugares que hay... teníamos que venir precisamente a este ;0;Uu?!?

Lily bajo un poco la vista y acomodo los mechones rojizos que estorbaban su vista. Carraspeo un poco y después volvió a subir la mirada. – Tienes que comprender que... en esta vida hay más de un hombre 8٭O٭8!

- ··Uu es que yo... bueno... es que...!

- Vamos, no te avergüences u.ú...

- No lo estoy ¬¬Uu pero es que...

Acaso era un café en donde podían conversar sobre los problemas amorosos?

_Norrrl_

Acaso se trataba de un table dance donde la palabra boys solo existe ahí?

_Pues… aunque quisiéramos eso… tampoco!_ (llámenme… Kuro-table ¬w¬ grr) Bueno, supongamos que esas eran una de las opciones, pero a James le dio un pleno paro cardiaco… seguimos investigando el por qué.

- Abre los ojos, vamos ٭-٭

James negó rápidamente con la cabeza mientras mantenía sus manos fuertemente apretadas contra sus parpados debajo de sus lentes.

Claire apretó sus labios y jalo de sus brazos. – Es imposible, tiene sus manos adheridas.

- En serio, James, él que estaba enfrente de ti era policía.

- No lo parecía después de que empezó a quitarse los pantalones ¬o¬!!

- Vamos, mira a tu alrededor 0!

James hizo una mueca de horror, Lily le empezaba a dar miedo… _mucho miedo,_ (miedo! Terror! Escalofríos! Exitan..! eso mero…) y como normalmente pasa, ((más bien en la TV)) la imagen del lugar pareció estirarse, mostrando el lugar lleno de hombres que mostraban un amor más de lo fraternal

Contando la música claro.

- Ehh .. Voy… al… baño… - dijo James, alejándose un poco.

- No te escuche, adónde?!

- Al baño!

- Qué?!

- AL BAÑO!! – grito, y Lily asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza.

- Esto es una pesadilla. – se dijo Prongs a sí mismo al momento en que caminaba rumbo (o eso parecía) al baño, y en el transcurso del camino sucedieron varias cosas.

Lo chocaron.

Lo pisaron.

_Toparon_ con él.

Casi lo ponen a bailar, pero salió corriendo.

Alguien ebrio le declaro su amor.

Y una última cosa de… _menos importancia._

(Bad boys, bad boys, qué vas a hacer cuando vengan por ti? ٭0٭ ♪)

James apresuro su pasó cuando encontró con la vista el baño. Una sonrisa se formo en sus labios, pero esta desapareció de golpe al escuchar que alguien le empezaba a murmurar en el oído.

- Vienes _solito_?

El aliento invadido de alcohol penetro dentro de su nariz y James volvió con su misma expresión de horror cuando un brazo musculoso rodeaba su cuello.

_"Por qué? Por qué me pasan estas cosas precisamente a mí? Qué te hice, Dios? ;w;"_

- AGH! x0x!!

Siguiente escena; el puño de James contra el rostro de el-muy-apuesto-joven-con-una-increíble-sonrisa cuando este empezó a bailar alrededor de él, y no precisamente se trataba de un tango.

- Oh dios ··Uu – murmuró Potter, al momento en que el pesado cuerpo caía fuertemente en el suelo.

Golpeo levemente el cuerpo con su pie izquierdo, y al no ver ninguna reacción, se inclino hacía él mientras que una pareja lo observaba con un expresión de duda.

- Eh… me… me… engaño con _otra_! – exclamo, golpeando el pecho del otro, el cual vibro un poco, y la pareja habiendo captado, simplemente se volteo.

- Ahora si ya ¬¬… me voy uú… - sus ojos marrones inspeccionaron un poco el lugar, pero rápidamente algo capto su atención. Bebidas, claro. – 2x1 ٭O٭!

Bajo nuevamente su mirada, y cogiendo la camisa del otro por el cuello, lo levanto y lo agito. – Hey..! Hey!! HEY!! ¬o¬! – el joven abrió poco a poco los ojos. – Si vengo _solito_ ٭-٭Uu…

---

- hip… y lueg..o le dije que mejor se _fueraz_ porque en realidad no quería... hip… _nadaz_… hip…

- As_ ezz_ esta_ vidazz_.. hip.. _sabezz_ a mí también me _pazo_ algo igual…

James entorno los ojos y miro al techo. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, y definitivamente ese 2x1 se había pasado ya de la raya. El chico, de quien ni siquiera sabía su nombre, meneo un poco su cabeza y bebió nuevamente de su copa.

- Kevin. – dijo de pronto el joven, dejando la copa.

James frunció el ceño, - Qué?

-_ Azi_ se _iamaba_... hip… sabezz… y tu me _recuerdaz_ muchooo a él.. hip..

James cerro lo ojos y se tardo en contestar. – Bueno, _puez_ … no creo que_ io_ sea…

El otro rió. - ..hip.. _todoz_ dicen lo _mizzmito_… mírame a mí! ..hip.. soy republicando..hip… vote _dozz_ _vecez_ por John _Williamzz_, y creí ser hetero_ hazta _que vi a un tipo _iorando_en un _banio_… hip…

- _Puezz__ io_ estoy 100% seguro… - mascullo James, tratando de controlar su temperamento, ahora ya no le estaba agradando esta platica. – Además, cómo puedes se..er algo que no quieres.. hip.. ser? – giro su cabeza hacia su compañero de bebida, quien ya había caído completamente dormido, apoyando la cabeza en la mesa.

---

- Dónde esta Lily ;0;Uu? - se pregunto James, a sí mismo mientras que sentía su nariz cada vez más fría y el bao salía de su boca. Miro hacía atrás, viendo como la gente pasaba por su lado.

Ni siquiera sabía donde estaba, pero una: no era un ¿callejón? muy agradable. Dos: era de noche. Tres: un señor con un saco en la esquina no dejaba de observarlo. Cuatro: podría empezar a hacer cosas que estaban fuera de su conciente.

Se froto los ojos y comenzó a caminar, abrazándose a sí mismo.

Este callejón no tenía buena pinta, y decidió acelerar el paso cuando escucho pasos detrás de él, aunque no pudiera caminar muy bien y todo lo que pasaba delante de él le daba vueltas.

Su mente se sentía ligera y difícilmente podía pensar.

Sin soportar ese lugar, se echo a correr.

---

- Ahora si uú me voy. Voy a ver que puedo hacer con esto. – murmuro Sirius, más para si mismo. Su compañero por una extraña razón no dejaba de agregarle azúcar a su taza. – Moony, se que te gusta lo dulce, pero no exageremos, de acuerdo?

El aludido asintió torpemente con la cabeza, pero aun así no dejo el azúcar un lado.

Meneando un poco su mano, Sirius giro sobre sus talones y camino decididamente hacía la puerta, después de haber pasado entre las miradas curiosas de la demás clientela del lugar.

---

James enfoco su vista hacia delante, donde pudo ver un dibujo de una taza de café en un letrero.

Si tan solo hubiera dejado de correr...

La puerta del café se abrió de golpe y James chocó con ella, provocando que se tambaleara y al final, cayera al suelo de espaladas.

Sirius frunció el ceño cuando sintió una -pequeña- vibración en la puerta al terminar de abrirla. Giro su cabeza y poso sus ojos en el suelo.

- James..? Pero que...?

Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, James se llevo ambas manos a su nariz. – Oh, mi nariz la perdíii!– mascullo, meneando sus manos.

Sirius se inclino a su lado, mirándolo extrañado.

- _Buenoz_.. no la necesitaba... hip... tan solo hacía un bulto en la cara...

- James... estas ebrio? Como se te ocurre andar en la calle así!! Que tal si...!

El de ojos marrones hizo una mueca y extendió su mano hacia su boca, tapándola. – Shh..! tu _vozz_ …hace que me duela… la cabeza.

Sirius parpadeo y alejo su mano. – Escucha, te voy a llevar con Lily... así que... – fue nuevamente interrumpido por una risita de su amigo.

- No estaa..! y deje mis_ llavezz_ ahíi con ese chico.. de.. – se encogió de hombros - oh, nunca me dijo su nombre... – dijo James, apoyando su cabeza en Sirius.

El otro soltó un suspiro. – Bien, te llevare conmigo, pero no te vayas a alarmar. – murmuro rodeando la espalda de Potter con sus manos. – Y ni se te ocurra empezar a cantar.

---

Remus miro su reloj y soltó un suspiro. – Ya terminaste? – le pregunto a Peter, quien acomodaba las sillas del lugar.

- Voy, voy! – exclamo Peter, – Por cierto, adónde iba a ir Padfoot? Ni siquiera pago la cuenta el perro desgraciado o0ó!! Me lo van quitar de mi sueldo.

Lupin entorno los ojos y dejo unas monedas a lado de la caja registradora. – Ahí tienes, ahora, nos vamos?

- Sí, si... pero adónde fue Sirius!? – pregunto el chico rechoncho,

- No lo se! – respondió Remus, y con una vena palpitando en su frente, se dirigió a la puerta.

- Cómo qué no sabes ¬o¬?! Pues para eso te tengo!! Par que me informes, papacito!!

Remus dejo de caminar de golpe y giro sobre sus talones, y lo miro boquiabierto.

Peter se sonrojo por completo. – Em... nos vamos?

---

Sirius abrió con dificultad la puerta de su apartamento, el cual se encontraba totalmente oscuro. Encendió la luz y, cerrando la puerta tras sí, llevo a James hasta su cuarto, quien ahora no podía estar en pie.

Lo ayudo recostarse en la cama y se deshizo de sus lentes. Sirius no había dicho ni una palabra, y lo único que rompía el silencio entre ambos era la voz de James.

- 10'z _elefantez_... se columpiaban… sobre la tela de una araña..eh... como veían... que resistían... fueron a _iamar_ otro elefante...- James colocó su cabeza en la almohada y después la alzo un poco. – Qué sigue… del _10'z_?

- Once, - respondió Sirius, así de simple mientras que le quitaba los zapatos.

James volvió a colocar su cabeza en la almohada. – Eso pensé...- dijo cerrando los ojos y formando una sonrisa en sus labios. Padfoot dejo los zapatos a un lado. Estuvo dispuesto a dejar el cuarto cuando sintió que James lo sostuvo de la mano, quien ya se había reincorporado.

Sirius lo observo por unos segundos y se sentó a su lado.

No hablaron, tan solo se observaron mutuamente.

Black abrió la boca, pero al sentir las manos de James sosteniendo su rostro la volvió a cerrar. Miles de imágenes pasaron por su mente al momento en que veía como se acercaba más él con los ojos completamente cerrados. Jadeo y Sirius también cerró los ojos, con sus mejillas tomando un color carmín cuando chocaron sus respiraciones.

De pronto, esas imágenes se detuvieron, y presiono las sabanas entre sus dedos al sentir los labios de su amigo sobre él.

El sabor a alcohol invadió su boca, y lentamente soltó las sabanas, para después rodearlo por espalda con sus brazos y atraerlo más hacía él.

Ambos sintieron las mejillas arder al momento en que movían juntos sus labios.

Sin saber lo que podría pasar después, Sirius fue empujándolo despacio de nuevo hacia la almohada, pasando sus largos dedos por el cabello azabache.

Y ahí mismo, las manos de James cayeron pesadamente en la cama y, sin previó aviso, dejo de moverse.

Sirius abrió sus ojos para ver los cerrados de James.

_"Se quedo dormido.."_ pensó, separando sus labios.

James no tardó en empezar a roncar. Sirius soltó un bufido, y dejo caer unos mechones sobre su frente. Estaba molesto consigo mismo y ya no sabía en que pensar.

Se levanto perezosamente, y con un último vistazo hacia su amigo, apago las luces y cerro la puerta.

Hoy no estaría nada mal dormir en el sofá.

---

**Notas:** Válgame, ya no sabía que hacer con este capitulo, oy, no me puedo concertar mucho en un genero 0Uu En el siguiente capitulo Sirius busca trabajo y tiene un reencuentro con Lucius, y aparece Regulus 0 y Lily y Remus tienen una charla x0x thanks for the reviews O por cierto, nunca lo dije pero, el titulo del fic lo saque de la canciòn de **Belanova** n0n!

**Lamister****:** je, siento que no se haya mostrado mucho lo que Lily planeaba  
**remsie:Sirius** y Remus? Hmm... no se sabe. Quién te dijo que James podría estar diciendo la verdad o mentira? grins  
**tizia****-san:** kyaa xD!! Muchas gracias!!Chance y alargue más la historia n0n! me alegra que te guste, y espero que lo siga haciendo. Yare, sip, creo ke si es un poco ilogico ke deje al perrito y se vaya con el otro jum jum, pero hubo razones, sabes? D  
**Nani****: **Hey, tranquila, aun no se sabe con quienes terminan nn  
**Sophie****: **creo que aquíla que mal penso fue otra XDD kyaa dices demasiado :3  
**mortifaga****:** gracias!  
**lily**** potter: **si, a mi tmb me gustaria que esos dos se quedaron juntos pero pues… jumm…  
**Maggie****: **puede que tengan algo, puede que no n0n!  
**Darkun**** Motomiya: **aumm.. la accion no fue mucha .. sorry DDUu  
**Ruffy**** D'Monkey: **coff coff para serte sincera.. aquí entre nos, a mi tmpc me agrada mucho esa pareja, pero pues ya ves, lo que se tenga que hacer para satisfacer a otro n.n a mi tmb me gusta mucho la pareja de S/J ٭O٭!  
**Lilychan****: **Uh, tu tmb lo esperabas? xD tranquila, todo a su tiempo xD tenía un pekeño blokeo coff coff por eso tarde, osrry ..  
**Lilia Black: **Ya veras lo que pasa con esos dos  
**Hikaru**** in Azkaban: **Kya, a mi tmb me gusta como se ven esos dos nn…Lily? Pues nada más asustar a James a partir desde este capitulo XD  
**Amnd**** Black: **Me gusta ver a Sirius sufrir xD creo que posiblemente de los tres es el que más ha sufrido o.o coff coff Lucius gustar de James? Jeje si, si -! Jaime de Sirius? kyaaa eso sonó hermoso  
**Zafiro: **Remus en acción? Claro! A la orden! En sig capitulos, claro.  
**NyTA****: **Claro que lo voy a continuar! Hasta al final! Ya tengo todo planeado!  
**Leila Diggory: **que bueno que te gusta!-  
**anagranger****: **tadaan! Algo de ellos listo!!

pd: miis preciosos asteriscooos ;0;!

Prometo no tardarme en subir el otro capitulo x-x ire más rápido n.n sirve que a´si termino más rápido el fic XD mueje  
**msn: volkodlak** -guion bajo-** tot**


End file.
